Mew Mew Gem Revolution
by BlackberriesInMoonlight
Summary: The aliens are back, and attacking NYC. Ryou realizes it would be fatal to reinject the mews, so he sets out to make new mews with the chemical makeup of...gemstones?
1. Dreaming

Okay, this story was written for Tomahawk 3.0's contest. Yep, the aliens are back. But not attacking Tokyo this time. Nope, America. To be specifically, NYC. To be show-offy, the Melting Pot.

The dreams are basically their fears in a basic manifested form, and taken to an extreme level. The fears will make sense later on.

P.S. Silvana's dream is inspired by a painting I'm working on entitled 'Where Did All the Flowers Go?' Enjoy…

Prologue: Dreaming

_Silvana was racing, racing, racing. To what, she didn't know. Away from what, she didn't know. All she knew was it was dark, and she was scared. Where did the light go? She had at the beginning been standing in a field of flowers. What happened to the flowers? What happened to the life?_

_The dark tunnel ended into a lifeless valley of bare dirt. The sky was overcast, the ground barren of any life at all. It was all gray, just gray._

_She fell to her knees. Lifeless, it was all so lifeless. It hurt her heart, seeing such a desolate place._

_She saw spots of water on the dry dirt in front of her. Tears, her tears._

"_Where?" she whispered, "Where did all the flowers go?"_

* * *

_Eira didn't know what to think. It was hot, burning, burning hot!_

_She had been making a snowman, when the snowy groundcover began to melt. Suddenly it was a desert. A dry, hot, burning –burning!- desert!_

_She swallowed in discomfort. Her alarm grew as she realized how dry her mouth and throat were. She couldn't swallow, the dry air was choking her._

_She couldn't breath!_

_It was too, too, burning, burning hot! Her throat closed, she struggled for breath like a fish out of water._

'_Strange,' she thought hysterically, 'I never was much of a swimmer.'_

_Her vision grew black for lack of oxygen and extreme amount of heat. She fell, still convulsing in the desperate attempt to clear her airways. Suddenly she could see no longer…_

* * *

_Evadne danced through the rain like a carefree child, jumping in puddles and laughing gaily. She had not a care in the world._

_But something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong!_

_Not rain at all! Fire! It was fire falling from those clouds! Burning her skin and leaving black scorches on her clothes._

_Shelter! She needed to find shelter!_

_She looked about wildly, but the shop-lined avenue she had previously been standing on had given way to bare, smooth rock._

_Her hair caught, then her clothes. She was burning alive!  
Water! She had to get water to stop this mad burning! But there was no water!_

_The smell of burnt hair and wool caught in her nose, as she screamed, hoping that if she were loud enough, it would all go away._

* * *

_Kenna had never been a swimmer. She wasn't even a water sign. Her name even meant 'fire', or something of the like._

_So what was she doing in the middle of the ocean?_

_Swimming, apparently._

_It felt as if she'd been swimming for hours upon hours. Her muscles burned, her arms and legs ached, and her back felt as if it would feel better snapped in half and pulled out with a wire._

_All she could see was blue. Dark blue water met light blue sky at the horizon, 360 degrees around._

_Slowly, she found she was just getting too tired. She couldn't keep swimming much longer. Her muscles were giving in._

_She sunk slowly under the surface, water filling her mouth and nose._

_Lower she sunk, toward the inky black depths. The sun shone on the water, and for a moment, it looked beautiful._

'_At least I'll be seeing this when I go,' she thought desolately, her lungs burning in protest. She couldn't take it. She needed air._

_Though she knew she was under water, she had to open her mouth. And in doing so, choked, and gagged, and suffocated on the water that filled her lungs._

'_Hope I'm missed,' she thought as she slowly drifted out of awareness._

* * *

_Angelique did not like the dark. Not one bit. And it was dark here. Very dark._

_Where'd the light go?_

_Wait, there it was, all the way down there._

_Another tunnel?_

_She started running towards the light, her logical half praying to get there quickly, sarcastic side praying it wasn't a train._

_It didn't seem to get any bigger, no matter how fast she ran. And ran, and ran._

_Wait, she was a little closer now. Just a little closer._

_Almost there._

_But, just as she reached the light, it flickered, and went out, leaving her in total and complete darkness._

"_Gee, this is swell," she muttered._


	2. Introductions

Okay, chapter one, where you'll really meet the characters. I don't have one single main character, since I love them all, so, there'll be a lot of view changes.

PS: This is I, Moon, not my cousin, Sun, just so y'all don't get confuzzled

Oh, and thank you, ZephyrFiction, my first reviewer on this story, for telling me that it rocks. You rock!

Chapter One: Introductions

Silvana POV

Silvana woke crying from her dream.

"Terrible, terrible," she muttered, "No life at all. Terrible."

She rose from amidst the black comforter and dark green pillows, walking slowly to her closet, stroking each flower and fern and herb she came past in her greenhouse of a room.

From her closet, she extracted her school uniform, a knee-length gray skirt, a white shirt, and a gray sailor-style jacket.

From her drawers she pulled out a pair of black and green striped knee socks, grinning at her favorite color-combination.

Racing to the bathroom, she managed to get in before her older sister did.

She showered quickly, brushed her teeth, dressed, and brushed her shoulder length chocolate curls, deciding to let them hang free that day.

Glancing at her watch, her emerald eyes widened, and with a shriek, she raced from the bathroom, tore down the stairs, grabbed her bag from the kitchen, and ran out the door.

'_I'm gonna be late, I'm so gonna be late,'_ she thought, '_And we have a test today, too!'_

She made it to homeroom just as the last bell rang. Heaving a sigh, she got out her homework for math, which she hadn't done.

Racing through the questions, and then through her classes, she didn't notice she hadn't eaten anything until it was lunchtime. By then, it didn't really matter much.

Kenna POV

Kenna snickered quietly as she looked at her essay.

"A 76, aye?" she said with a smirk, "Well, we'll see about that."

Taking out her large whiteout, and a red marker similar to what the teacher used to grade, she erased the big **76%** and wrote in **85%**.

"Mustn't make my score too high," she whispered, "Then my parents will suspect me of foul play. I'll hack in later to change the score."

"Whatcha got there?" her friend Silvana **(Yeah, I know, it just seems like they'd be friends) **asked, sitting down with her lunch tray.

"Nothing…" Kenna tried to look innocent, but her friend saw right through it, "Fine, I was changing my grade."

"Kenny, I've talked to you about this."

"But I didn't change it that much!" she protested, "Just from a 76 to an 85! My parents would kill me if I got less than an 80! And you want me alive so we can go clubbing on Saturdays, right?"

"Yes, Kenna," her brunette sighed, causing the redhead to smile proudly, "Besides, if you died, I'd have to have a talk with the police, then they'd find out about last Halloween."

"Yeah, that was hilarious!"

"But we could have gotten arrested."

"But it was hilarious!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny."

Angelique POV

"Angie, come sit with us!" the fake blonds begged the silver-blond girl as she gazed at them with cool gray eyes.

"No, I'd prefer to sit alone, thank you," she said, adding to herself, _'I'll sit with you when the tables spontaneously combust and you get caught in the flames.'_

She chuckled slightly at the thought, her tall, thin stature rippling with mirth as she imagined the 'popular' girls bursting into flames, their totally fake blond hair with the horribly showing roots turning to gray ashes.

She sat down at a table under a tree, as far as possible from the populars as she could get without leaving the allowed space. She barely registered that she was sitting across from a red-haired, blue-eyed girl who was obviously up to no good, and a brunette with tan skin and a gothic style in clothing who was laughing about something or other.

Angelique fingered the pink socks she wore, and the pink necklace, and the pink bracelet.

She _hated_ pink!

Her mother thought that real girls just _adored_ and _loved_ the color pink. But then her mother was a hopeless blond who had snatched up the first rich man who came her way.

Gee, isn't life grand?

Evadne POV

"I HATE MATH!" Evadne screamed, chucking her math book across her bedroom.

She growled, tangling her fingers in her curly black hair, her olive-toned skin flushed with a mix of anger and aggravation.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you paid more attention in class, you'd get it?" her brother said, leaning his head in through the half-open door.

"Get out of here, Paul!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. He just managed to duck out in time.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then," he called through the door.

Eira POV

Eira let the warm water soothe her muscles, and rid her of knots.

Grabbing the coconut shampoo, she washed out her short dirty-blond locks, and washed with her raspberry scented body wash.

"Mm…" she said, climbing out and wrapping her towel around herself.

Walking to her bedroom, she changed into pale blue flannel pants, and an oversized T-shirt. She climbed into bed.

"I hope I don't wake up tomorrow like I did this morning," she whispered, remembering waking when she fell off her bed, choking. She shuddered, and rolled over, falling asleep to the buzz of the TV.


	3. Trasformation Part One

**Tada! Chapter 2! Hope y'all love it! And review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right, I totally own Tokyo Mew Mew. Not! I own The Mew Gem Revolution team, and that's it. Okay?**

**PS: (this mean **_**you, **_**sakuuya) Look up their names to see what they mean, and then you'll be less confuzzled about their Mew forms.**

Chapter Two: Transformations

Kenna POV

The redhead waltzed into her friends apartment that Saturday, without a knock on the door or a "Hey, let me in!" As it happens, she picked the lock.

Silvana's parents just happened to be out of town that weekend (it was their anniversary), leaving their daughter alone with their other daughter, who wasn't much of a guardian.

"Ready to go, my friend?" Kenna asked, seeing Silvana all dressed up in one black and one green knee sock, a lime-green mini skirt and a black tee.

She herself wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket, her long, fiery hair swept back in a ponytail.

"Of course!" Silvana cried leaping to her feet, almost forgetting her bag as they raced out the door.

Silvana POV

"Hey Kenna, Silvia," the bouncer smiled at them, "Back here again?"

"Saturdays are the only days we can get in," Silvana laughed, walking into the club, which was open to teenagers fourteen and up every Saturday.

"Hey, isn't that Angelique Dubois?" Kenna elbowed her, pointing to a pale figure dressed in silver standing in the corner.

"Yeah, I think it is," Silvana said.

"And hey, over there!" Kenna pointed to a dark-haired, dark-skinned figure dressed in blue, "Evadne Papadopoulos is here, too! Two of the richest girls in our school are here!"

"And that matters why?" Silvana asked, not bothering to say that one of those girls had sat with them at lunch earlier that week. Knowing Kenna she'd probably freak out.

"Besides," she added, "Evadne's dad owns this club."

"OMG!" Kenna squealed.

"Never again Kenna, never, ever again."

"Sorry."

Eira POV

'_I cannot believe I let them drag me here,'_ the Welsh girl thought as she surveyed the club she was in, and then the blond-and-pink twins who had dragged her there. They weren't even her friends, they were her neighbors, but apparently they weren't allowed out alone.

'_I can't believe I let them dress me up in this!'_ she looked down at her pink mini dress and white jeans that they had shoved her into, _'I don't even like pink!'_

She sat at a table, bored half to death, s watching all the people dancing.

'Is that Angelique Dubois? Never thought I'd see her here,' she thought, spotting the silver-blond hair in the crowd, 'Oh, Evadne's here, too. Well, her dad owns the place, but I never thought he'd let her out in it.'

"Eira!" one of the twins, the one with pink streaks, whined, "Come and dance!"

"Rather not, Charlotte," Eira sighed, "I didn't even want to come here."

"Aw, come on!" the other twin, Lizzy, protested, grabbing her arm, "Come and dance!"

And with that, a very unwilling Eira was dragged onto the dance floor.

Evadne POV

'_Dad's club is really getting popular,' _she thought, looking at all the people still there even though it was probably past midnight.

Looking at her watch, she saw that her calculations were indeed correct.

'_One a.m.? That late? Better be getting some sleep soon,'_ she thought, bidding her companions goodnight and walking up the back steps to the apartment above the club.

Halfway up, she felt like the ground was shaking.

'_Just my imagination,_' she assured herself, thought the shaking grew so that she was forced to abandon her standing position for a safer placement seated on the stairs.

'_When did it get this dark?'_ she wondered, noting that she could barely see.

She saw a faint blue light before her, and heard the sound of water.

A wave seemed to fly out of the darkness, enveloping her, then disappearing…seemingly absorbing into her.

Slowly the light, which had remained throughout, solidified, and whatever it was dropped into her hand, which she hadn't known to be outstretched.

In a moment the light returned, and, feeling a sudden discomfort, she ran to her room, only when she was safely inside the blue walls did she look to see what was in her hand.

Strung on a silver chain, a sapphire, her birthstone, carved into the shape of a wave.

Meantime Angelique POV

'_Not even the club was this dark'_ she thought as she walked, hoping to make it home soon. Her home wasn't that far, but still, at one in the morning, on a moonless night, in a big city, well, you get the picture.

'_What is that shaking? Probably a garbage truck. Hope I don't get hit.'_

'_Okay, definitely not a garbage truck!'_ she thought in dismay as the shaking of the ground knocked her off her feet. There was no light anywhere, but for a faint glow of silver.

An angel, ghostly and seemingly made of moonlight, flew out from the darkness, and straight into her chest, and for a moment, she thought she had wings.

The light she had seen slowly took a solid, but still glowing shape, dropping into her hand with a _clink_ of metal on stone.

Opening her fist, she saw what it was. On a chain, a moonstone carved into the shape of a crescent moon with angel wings. ** (As in, it was a crescent moon, and attached to the moon, was a pair of wings, m'kay?) **

"Weird," she muttered, "But definitely better than a garbage truck."

With a glance around, she ran the remaining two blocks to her home.

Silvana+Kenna POV

The two had been dancing all night, before stumbling out of the club at midnight for fresh air. Wandering the streets they found themselves in a park, and sat down on a bench, laughing and talking as loud as local noise control would allow.

A sudden shaking had interrupted their joking around one in the morning, and each had asked the other "Do you feel that too?"

"I don't remember it being this dark," Silvana whispered to Kenna, looking around at the inky blackness.

A green light and a red light illuminated the space enough so that the two girls could see each other.

"Christmas," Kenna smiled, looking at Silvana, who grinned back.

A tree grew up from the darkness, flying next to it, a little devil. As Silvana was enveloped in the leaves of the tree, Kenna was enveloped in the devil.

As each slowly disappeared inside the girls, the light became something more solid, dropping into their hands. Or well, Kenna's hands. The one meant for Silvana fell and _clink_ed against the ground like a coin, due to her lack of hand-eye coordination.

Snatching it from the ground, she saw it was a necklace. A silver chain, with an emerald shaped like a leaf. She grinned looking over at Kenna.

Hers was a devil carved on a fire-shaped pendant, all of it made from the same stone, a clear, fire-red ruby.

"Awesome," the friends said in unison.

Eira POV

'_Thank god I got out of there,'_ she thought, sitting on her bed, _'Not my ideal way to spend Saturday night.'_

If she felt shaking at all, she ignored it, falling asleep quickly.

If she noticed the snow flying around her that night as she slept, she didn't say a word of it the next morning.

If she felt the snowflake-shaped diamond falling into her hand, well, she didn't wake up to complain about it.


	4. Transformation Part Two

Here y'are then, chapter 3!  
Disclaimer: Kenna, would you do the honors?  
Kenna: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was busy changing my grade.

**Me: just do the disclaimer, you delinquent!**

**Kenna: Fine, fine. The-walls-have-ears has not, does not, and probably will not, ever own TMM. She owns me and the rest of the Mew Gem Revolution crew, though.**

Chapter Three: Transformation Part 2

Eira POV

Rising from her sleep, the Welsh girl almost didn't notice her fingers were curled around something.

'_That's odd,'_ she thought, looking at the snowflake pendant, _'Well, never mind.'_

She dressed and ran out of the little apartment she shared with her mother. She ended up in the park.

'_Is that Silvana Moretti and Kenna Slater? What are they doing out here this early?'_ she saw them talking to the man selling hotdogs, _'Apparently getting a bite to eat.'_

"Hey, Eira Wright!" she heard Silvana calling from the hotdog stand, "Come here, let us buy you some breakfast."

Eira knew neither girl had much money, and thought it was an awfully big gesture for them to buy something for someone they hardly knew. She walked over, smiling, and said she'd pay, handing the man a ten-dollar bill and ordering herself a hotdog.

"That was awfully nice of you, Wright," Kenna said, and Eira remembered Silvana and Kenna's habit of calling people they weren't familiar with by their last names.

"Well it was awfully nice of you to ask to pay for me, Slater," she said in turn. She felt very proud to have been told she was nice by Kenna Slater. Winning a compliment from her was almost as hard as winning one from Angelique Dubois.

Third Person POV

"AH! WHAT IS THAT THING!" someone shrieked nearby. All three girls looked in the direction of the screaming.

A giant,

HUGE,

Ugly,

Scary beast was ripping up the park.

The girls jumped up in alarm from the bench they had been sitting on.

As if of its own power, their pendants flew out of their shirts to be caught in their hands, unbeknownst of what would happen by making contact with the gems.

Words bubbled up from inside them, with no origin, no meaning. Yet.

Opening their mouths, they let those words free.

"MEW EMERALD REVOLUTION!"

"MEW RUBY REVOLUTION!"

"MEW DIAMOND REVOLUTION!"

Each was encased in a beam of light, a transformation taking place like the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly within its cocoon

Silvana appeared from her 'cocoon' first, almost drastically changed. Her brown hair was knee-length; with green streaks running throughout, and sprouting from her head were a pair of majestic antlers. She was clothed in what appeared to be leaves, making a mini-dress, a pair of brown cloth boots going up to her knees.

The there was Kenna. If her hair wasn't red enough before, it sure was now, floating around her head like a cloud of fire. Her eyes were a similar color, and upon her head a pair of devil horns was placed. She was dressed in a red mini-dress with black ankle-boots and red and orange striped tights. To top it all off, she had ragged red bat wings.

"Nice," she said, catching her reflection in a store window.

Last but certainly not least, Eira. Her hair was pure white, practically translucent, and much longer than even Silvana's. A crown of snowflakes topped her head, and she wore a long flowing dress of pure white. The glass slippers, ice blue eyes, and similarly colored bow on the back of her dress completed the look perfectly.

"Looking good, Wright," Silvana muttered to her as the joined up.

"Not so bad yourself, Moretti," she whispered back.

They were brought from their mini-conversation by the screams of terrified civilians.

"Oh, dear, what do we do now?" Eira asked worriedly.

"Um…uh…" the other two supplied no ideas to the cause.

The monster ripped up a great oak tree, tearing the beautiful plant to sawdust.

Silvana grew angered at this.

"That grotesque creature dares defile the only true beauty of this planet?" she said, her voice booming with an unknown power, "We shall see about that!"

More words bubbled up, words of power, she knew, that would help her in this fight.

"Emerald Forest Crossbow!" she cried, her hands outstretching to catch the great weapon, a sadistic smirk placed upon her lips, "This is gonna be fun."

"Ribon Forest Shot," she whispered, feeling no need to shout the words into the air, nor a need to repeat them as over and over she shot at the creature until it fell.

"What fun," she muttered; barely registering that it had not been defeated. It rose, swiping the crossbow from her hands, "Uh oh." With that, the giant beast swiped her out of the way.

"Silvia!" Kenna cried, then screamed to the monster, "Don't hurt my friends!"

An overwhelming feeling of powerlessness came over her, but then, she felt it, she knew it, the words, "Ruby Devil Staff!"

To her surprise, this Ruby Devil Staff was a pitchfork. She would have been doubled over laughing had this not been a serious situation.

"Huzzah! Avast ye!" she cried randomly, not really caring that she was embarrassing herself in public, "Ribon Fire Beam!"

The beam of fire shot out from her 'staff', catching the monster before it could do any more harm.

"Need some help," Eira asked, appearing next to her.

"It would be appreciated."

"Alright then, Diamond Ice Sword!" Eira called on the weapon, which appeared in her hand, a sword whose blade was made of perfectly translucent diamond.

"I know I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but," she muttered, "RIBON ICE SLICE!"

She fell down on the creature, cutting it in half, and it slowly faded away.

"All in a days work," she said, leaning against her sword and grinning at the other two.

"Oh, good work, good work," a new voice sounded, along with some clapping.

Three boys were floating in the air, pointed ears and strange hair and clothing.

All three Mews looked at each other, and then fell to the ground in laughter.

The green-haired alien became miffed at this, crying out, "What are you laughing at?"

"You, dipstick," Kenna said, rising to her feet, "You guys look like girls!"

"Really, you do!" Silvana cried out, "Ever think about getting a haircut? And maybe some, oh, I dunno, _guy clothes_?"

"Shut up, you look like idiots," the purple-haired one stated coolly.

"And you look like a girl, so whose the real idiot," Eira smirked, "Besides, soon you'll look like a girl with no head!" she jumped into the air at them, swinging her sword, and almost succeeding in chopping his head off.

Almost.

A sword came out of nowhere and blocked her swing, and it turns out freaky-purple-haired-dude was the one holding it.

"Great, just great, I hate fencing," Eira muttered.

He smirked.

"Finally, some emotion!" Eira shouted, "Smugness isn't exactly hat I was going for, but it's a start."

He blinked in surprise, "What?"

She swung her sword at him, keeping the conversation going as she did so, "Emotion. Being cold all the time amounts to nothing. We all die inside if we have no happiness."

"And you would know about this?" he asked, blocking her swing and taking one of his own.

"Yeah, I've seen it, people existing instead of living," she frowned, "It doesn't work like that. We continue to function on the outside while on the inside, we're dead. Pretty soon the outside dies, too. Where does that leave us then?"

"You think to much for your age," the alien smirked, "I hope we can continue this conversation at a later date, but I must be going now." With that, and a pop, he was gone.

"Well, that's just rude."

The girls untransformed, noticing that the battle was over.

"Make a new friend, Eira?" Silvana asked, walking up.

"Yeah, maybe," she smiled.

"Hey, Eira?" Kenna said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the group," Kenna stuck out her hand.


	5. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Hey, I'd like to thank Tomahawk 3.0 for being so nice in his review of this story. I'd also like to thank all my loyal readers out there, for, well, continuing to read this! Now, onward to the story!**

"Haven't you heard that/ I'm the new cancer/ never looked better/ you can't stand it!" Angelique sang as she flopped onto her bed, "Because you say so under your breath/ you're reading lips/ 'When did he get all confident?' / Haven't you heard that/ I'm the new cancer? / Never looked better/ and you can't stand it."

Her mother would kill her if she found that music on her iPod. Apparently Panic at the Disco was not a suitable band for girls of her age (fourteen).

"Well, Mommy dearest, you have no control over me," she chuckled darkly, "Mommy and Daddy think I'm their goody-goody daughter. The girls at school think I'm perfect. Because no one suspects that the good girl is a rebel."

She remembered sneaking out the night before to go to that club. Her mother would have murdered her!

"Not to mention everything else I've done…"

"ANGELIQUE! GET DOWN HERE!" her mother called from what might have been the kitchen.

Trudging down the stairs, she saw that Renee Dubois was indeed in the kitchen.

"I've been cooking all day, and you can't even bother to eat dinner with us?" Mrs. Dubois screeched.

"Yeah, I'm so sure you were cooking, not out shopping, which is why I saw you at the mall," Angelique muttered, sitting down across from her father. Or well, where her father would have been, if he had come home that day. But he hadn't. He was always at work.

* * *

Evadne was laying half off her bed, reading a magazine and blasting I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco to drown out the sound from her father's club. Why did he have to have that stupid club anyway? It might have been just down the stairs, but from the little amount she saw of her father, it might as well have been across the country.

"Evadne, turn that trash off and go to sleep!" her mother yelled, "You have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she mumbled, climbing off her bed to turn off the stereo.

* * *

"What are we going to do with that girl?"

"I don't know," Kenna's mother was saying, "She's my baby. I don't want her to get sent to juvie. And her grades are just…she might not make it through school."

"We should've sent her to boot camp."

"My baby will not fight in the army! She could get killed!"

"Go-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, you heartless…jerk!" her mother yelled, "I love that girl! And if you can't find it in your heart to feel the same, well, 'good riddance'!" her mother's voice was full of mocking on those last two words. Kenna knew that was what her father was going to say before her mother had cut him off. The only reason they were still together was because they didn't have enough money for a divorce.

"I hate this," she whimpered into her pillow, tears pricking her eyes, "But I won't cry. I am a rock. I am stronger than that. I am strong. I won't cry." She repeated this over and over, hoping it would help. It didn't.

* * *

Silvana awoke from her sleep at midnight to the sound of her door opening. Groping for her light, she saw it was her sister Francesca who had entered.

The older girl sat down on the bed next to Silvana, looking tired and unhappy, her hair the same color as her sister's looking as if she had been trying to rip it out in frustration.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again, aren't they?" Silvana asked, already knowing the answer. Her sister's room was right next to their parents'.

Francesca nodded, looking run down, "Do you mind if I sleep in here?"

"No problem," the younger sister said, "The sleeping bag's in the closet."

After a bit of shuffling around, getting the sleeping bag set up and whatnot, Silvana turned out the light, but lay awake, unable to regain unconsciousness.

After an hour, her sister started to sob quietly, like she did every night this happened. She would wait until she thought her sister was asleep, then start to cry. Silvana knew she wouldn't get much rest that night.

* * *

"'Night, Mom!" Eira called, walking to her little closet of a room.

"Good night, honey!" her mother called back from the kitchen, where she was just getting to dinner. Eira new she wouldn't see her mother in the morning. She never did these days. Bryn Wright worked from 5:00 in the morning to 10:00 at night everyday except for Sundays. And tomorrow was not a Sunday. Still, it paid the bills, kept the two feed, and kept a roof over their heads.

**Um…yeah, this chapter wasn't really all that important; it just shows the girls' relationships with their parents. It also introduces us more to Francesca, Silvana's sister, who was mentioned briefly in Chapters One and Two.**

**Oh, and if you already haven't guessed, I'm obsessed with Panic At The Disco. Even though I don't think anyone listens to them anymore…well, whatever! **

**I hope you like it! Tell me if you think I can do anything to make it better!**

**~Moon Featherbrain**


	6. Cracking The Angel's Shell

**Hey, people of Earth! How's life going for you? Good, bad, in between? I hope everything's, as my cousin would say, shweet! Today I have kidnapped Daisy from my story Stupid Firecrackers to do the disclaimer.**

**Daisy: Honestly, you couldn't get one of the TMM or MMGR characters to do it?**

**No, now get on with it before I cut you from the story!**

**Daisy: Fine, fine. Mon does not own any of the original TMM characters, nor the TMM-verse. She owns all the Mew Mew Gem Revolution characters, though.**

**Good, now onto the story!**

Silvana trudged angrily down the few blocks toward school. Her head hurt, her eyes stung, and she could barely keep her balance.

"Looks like someone didn't get any sleep last night," Kenna said, jogging up to her best friend, "You didn't even wait for me outside my building!"

"Sorry, Franny slept in my room last night," Silvana muttered, knowing full well that Kenna would understand what this meant.

Both girls continued on, and were nearly bowled over by a rather frantic Eira as she ran from her apartment building.

"What's the rush, Eira?" Kenna asked, fighting to maintain balance.

"I slept in!" the girl cried, "Oh, I'm gonna be late!"

"Your point?" the grumpy brunette asked the new addition to their group.

"I've been late three times already! If I'm late again, I'll get detention!"

"You could always just not go," Kenna suggested. That was her strategy for avoiding detention. She just didn't go to it.

"Kenna, if you skip detention, the teacher just gives you more."

"And…?"

"Delinquent," both Eira and Silvana muttered under their breath.

Angelique POV

The blond stepped out of the limo her mother insisted she ride to school in, trying to hide her self-consciousness with an unfazed expression. She always tried to keep from showing emotion, but sometimes it was hard. She could hear the whispers, the mocking.

She glanced to her right, seeing Silvana Moretti and Kenna Slater laughing with Eira Wright. She burned with jealousy, just barely keeping it from showing on her face.

'_What I wouldn't do for friends like that,"_ she thought, _'That Wright girl must be something real special to have made it in with Moretti and Slater.'_ Even if it didn't seem like it, Silvana and Kenna were more exclusive than she was. You had to be someone really, really special to be their friend. For a second, Angelique wished she could have been someone really, really special.

She shook it off, walking to homeroom, keeping her chin high and pretending not to hear the whispers around her.

Evadne POV

Northern Downpour by Panic at the Disco was playing on her ipod as she sat in homeroom, waiting for something interesting to happen. Nothing interesting ever happened in homeroom. The teacher read announcements no one cared about, and then they said the Pledge of Allegiance, and then sat for half an hour until the bell rang and they could go to their next class.

Angelique Dubois walked in just as the song switched to Nine in the Afternoon. Normally Evadne wouldn't have noticed, but the warning bell had rung ages ago, and the French girl was usually quite punctual. Angelique walked swiftly to her seat, blatantly ignoring the teacher as he scolded her for her tardiness. As she passed Evadne's desk, the Greek girl could have sworn those were tears in Angelique's eyes, but she decided it was a trick of the light.

As the song switched to Rebirth by Skillet, and as the chorus played, Evadne doodled absentmindedly on her folder. The sketch unfolded into a scene of a rainy highway, and transformed into a dry desert. The word 'suffocating' in the song suddenly hit her, and she, hands sweating, heart racing, changed to the next song, Helena by My Chemical Romance.

She tried to slow her breathing, blushing as she felt the stares of her classmates. Both the song and the sketch had brought back memories of her nightmare. She still shrunk away from the family's fireplace, and avoided their gas powered stove like the plague. She wasn't used to being this skittish, but…she was scared. If you've ever had a nightmare, or heard a scary story, or seen a scary movie, and it just stuck with you, and you were scared it might actually happen, even though you knew it couldn't, then you'd understand how Evadne felt.

The bell rang then. It was going to be a long day…

*Jeopardy theme plays as next scene loads*

The lunch bell rang, and people streamed out into the outdoor eating-area, cliques taking over prize spots, jocks usurping the tables from nerds and freaks. A fight or two would always break out, but in the end, the bigger, stronger football players would win.

Angelique Dubois sat alone.

That is until Evadne Papadopoulos plopped down across from her, a surprisingly tight smile forcing its way across her face.

"Cut the act, Evadne, what do you want?" these blunt words spilled out of her mouth before she could check them. This girl, she barely knew her other than her name and the fact that her father owned a club a few blocks from her house.

The smile dropped from the girl's face, "I'm worried. You're always hiding behind a shell, but there were tears in your eyes this morning."

"There weren't. You're imagining things."

"I'm not blind, Angelique!" Evadne yelled, her outburst causing stares from all around the eating area. She lowered her voice slightly, "I'm not blind, unlike half the other students in this stupid school. Do you sit alone because you're a snob, or is it because you're afraid?"

These words struck home, despite how gently Evadne said them. She felt her shell cracking, slowly, ever so slowly, and maybe even a tear or two gathering in her yes.

"Why are you saying these things?" she almost sobbed, "Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No, no," Evadne swung an arm around the French girl's shoulder, "I'm like you. Rich enough that everyone thinks you're going to be a snob, so you're forced to act like one, and then you end up with no friends, and this impossible image to keep up. I understand, and, I guess maybe if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be there. Here, if you ever want to call, my phone's never turned off." She handed a small card to the almost-crying "snob", andstood to walk away, but things didn't turn out qute like that…

**Sorry! Cliffie! You got a deeper look into Angelique's complicated personality. She's not just a cool, sarcastic rich kid, she's sad and alone and all that depressing stuff. At least Evadne's there for her! Okay, I'm in love with all the songs on Evadne's playlist, except for Rebirth, bt my brothr used to really like it, and it was the only song I could think of that would fit. So, please click the big review button, and type up something nice! I'll be updating soon!**


	7. A Second Attack

**Hello, me friends! Chapter six and the answer to that cliffy are coming right up!**

**PS: I changed the aliens' ages a bit, because otherwise this really wouldn't work, because this is supposed to be three years after the final battle, which would make Pai maybe twenty-something, Kish about eighteen, and Tart in his teens. So, maybe we could come to the conclusion that there's a different passage of time on their planet, therefore they age slower? Maybe?**

"IT'S GONNA KILL US!"

Yells and screams such as this from students and teacher alike sounded throughout the eating area. Evadne and Angelique spun around in surprise, the rapid motion causing their pendants to fly up, and, like with Kenna, Silvana, and Eira, they were caught in the hands of the two girls. Words bubbled up into their mouths, powerful, so powerful they had no choice but to let them go.

"MEW MOONSTONE REVOLUTION!"

"MEW SAPPHIRE REVOLUTION!!"

They were cocooned in light, so blinding no one could see them until they emerged.

Angelique's outfit was weird, nearly indescribable. A silver crescent moon made up the majority, its top edge working as her shirt, swinging down the side of her stomach, and ending at her hips. She wore a pair of silver short-shorts, and silver stilettos. Her hair was chin-length, moon-silver, glowing and flying around her head like a halo, despite the fact that she already had one, along with fluffy angel wings.

"You know, I might just cut my hair like this," she smiled, "Though Mom might kill me."

Evadne emerged next. Her curly black hair was now blue, and moving around her like a river. A blue flowing poncho/shawl made her shirt, and a sparkling mermaid-tail of blue and green and even coral pink scales appeared where her legs had been.

"Uh…how am I supposed to walk like this?" she asked.

"You could army-crawl," Angelique shrugged; "So do we have any ideas on how to kill that thing?" she pointed to the giant mutant…thing terrorizing the eating-area.

"Not really…"

SMASH!!! The beast crashed into the school building, narrowly missing killing several students.

"That thing, it's trying to kill everyone," Angelique growled.

"Well, I guess now would be the time to…well, Sapphire Water Whip!" Evadne yelled out, grabbing the long blue whip of…well, water as it appeared before her, and, "Ribon Water Lash!" She struck out the creature, giving the whip a nice cowboy-style crack.

"Yeehah," Angelique muttered sarcastically, before deciding to join the fight, casting out her own words, "Moonstone Angel Harp!" and grabbing the ivory lute with glowing white strings and little moonstone wings, shouting out, "Ribon Moonstone Harmony!"

A tune of silvery notes emanated from the harp, causing Angelique to mutter, "Not much of a weapon." But then, the beautiful sound turned to a screeching more painful to the ears than nails on a chalkboard or a piercing high frequency.

"Now that's more like it!" she cried, as the rat-monster fell, clawing at its ears, while Evadne continued her attack.

"Oh great, there are more of them?" an unfamiliar, very miffed voice groaned. Evadne spun, momentarily forgetting the monster, until it swiped at her again.

Three guys, one maybe, say, seventeen, another about sixteen, and the third couldn't have been more than eleven. They were dressed strangely, and all three of them had pointy ears.

"W-what-what a-are-y-you w-we-wearing?" Angelique spluttered, attempting to hold back childlike giggles at their appearance

"Why must you people always criticize?" the green-haired one moaned.

Just as the mutant rat died, Evadne and Angelique moved to attack the aliens. Angelique, thinking quickly, strummed her harp one last time, creating a resonating screech, before taking it, and cracking it over the head of the smallest one. He fell from the sky.

"Tart!" the green-haired boy yelled, disappearing and suddenly reappearing beneath the boy to catch him.

Evadne let out a spluttering laugh, "What kind of person names their kid Tart?"

"What mind of name is…what is your name anyway?" the red-faced, green-haired, slightly annoyed alien asked.

"Who's asking?" Angelique and Evadne chorused.

"Er…" it looked as if he were contemplating whether or not saying his name would earn him the same treatment Tart had gotten.

"We don't have time for this!" the purple-haired one snapped, "We're done here, anyway." With a meek nod from the younger one, both boys teleported away, taking the unconscious third with them.

"That was…strange…" Evadne murmured as the two untransformed. Angelique nodded her agreement.

"Hey, you want to go to that new café after school?" the blond asked, "We can see if it's open."

"Yeah, that'd be nice, that place hasn't opened in the two months since the old owners sold it," the Greek girl smiled, "I hear it's kinda girly, though!"

"Yeah, well, we'll live, maybe."

"Yeah, maybe."


	8. Help Wanted and Help with Anger

It was the Saturday after the monster-attack, and Eira, Kenna, and Silvana were wandering aimlessly through little shops and hole-in-the-wall hangouts, looking but not really purchasing anything, as their pockets weren't very deep. They walked about with their pendants displayed proudly against their T-shirts, showing off the only bit of non-plastic jewelry they owned.

"Look! A 'Help Wanted' sign!" Kenna squealed, pointing at the new café, Café Mew Mew, "Let's go! I need the money!"

"Me too, but no way am I setting foot in there," Silvana crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow at the pink frilliness of the café.

"Come _on_ Silvia! We all need some money, and there aren't any other places accepting kids our age anyway!" Eira joined in with Kenna, trying to get their gothic friend to agree. Finally they broke her resolve.

"FINE!" she threw her hands up in the air, "Lets apply for a stupid job!" she marched past them, slamming through the doors of the little café.

"She doesn't seem very happy," Eira whispered to Kenna.

"She'll cool down eventually, with a nice paycheck and a bonus or two," Kenna shrugged.

They followed their hotheaded friend just a tad bit more calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T HIRING?" they heard Silvana before they saw her, and when they saw her, it wasn't a pretty site. She had tackled an eighteen-year-old blond guy to the ground, and was screaming in his face, holding him by the collar and shaking him, "THE SIGN SAY'S 'HELP WANTED'!"

"Please get off me," he asked calmly, a slight accent in his voice. His calm demeanor seemed to aggravate Silvana more.

She growled, and made as if to punch him, but her friends caught her and dragged her off.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the hothead here," Kenna reminded her.

"Just. Let. Me. Punch. Him. Once!" the infuriated Italian cried, punctuating each word with an attempt to shake her friends off.

"Silvana, come on, we don't need this job anyway!" Eira said, trying to drag her to the door, but Silvana's attempts to break free, and Kenna's attempts to stay put stopped her.

"You might not, but I seriously need some money," the redhead held her ground, "And like you said, there's no other place hiring kids our age, and there is no way I'm selling this thing." She tapped her pendant with the hand she wasn't using to restrain her friend. The blond man's eyes seemed to lock onto it, and he seemed to register that the other two had similar pendants.

"You know what," he said, "We actually are hiring."

"Now can I punch him?" Silvana asked as her friends released their grips.

"Be my guest," Eira shrugged, sweeping her arms toward the object of their anger, "I can't believe he'd change his mind so suddenly. It must be a trick."

"No, not a trick," A kinder looking man stepped up from the background, his long, _long_, brown hair in a ponytail, "You can start today!"

"T-t-to-today?" the three girls stuttered, mouths open like flytraps. The man nodded.

"I'm Keiichiro, and this is Ryou," he said, "If you want, the pay is twenty a week, and you'll have Sundays off."

"What are the hours?" Silvana asked, seemingly recovered from her earlier episode.

"You can come here after school, and work until six on weekdays, and on Saturdays you'll work from seven am to eight pm, with an hour break in between."

"I'll take it!" Kenna shouted, shrugging and respond to her friends' odd looks with a, "My parents want me out of the house as much as possible anyway. They won't care."

"My mom leaves before five and doesn't get home 'til ten, so she probably won't even know I have a job," Eira agreed.

"My parents just won't notice," shrugged Silvana, "Franny might, but she'll be happy that I'm out of the house and away from my parents' fighting."

"So, you'll take the job, yes?" Ryou asked, and when they nodded, she pointed to a back room, saying, "There are some uniforms back there, find one that fits. We open immediately." As they turned to go get their uniforms, he added, "I didn't catch your names."

"Kenna Slater."

"Eira Wright. And the girl who almost killed you is-"

"I can introduce myself! Silvana Moretti."

"Well, no need to be so rude about it!"

Chatter and the soft clicking of Eira's platform shoes (she was self-conscious about her short stature) accompanied their departure from the room.


	9. Working for Japanese JerkFaces

"You have got to be kidding me," Eira drawled angrily, "I refuse."

She stared in distaste down at the lacy, frothy thing that was her uniform. It was like a French maid's outfit, only…girlier, if that was even possible. It was also kind of opposite. The dress part, which should have been black, was white, and the apron was ice blue. She had one of those lacy little caps on top of her head, and an angry look on her face.

"This dress is way too short," she complained, "I feel naked!"

"Tell me about it," Silvana murmured. Her own was the same as Eira's, though the dress was dark green, and the apron black, along with the cap.

"What the heck are we doing dressed up in…_this_?" Kenna asked, almost disgustedly, looking down at her outfit. She did a simple math problem in her head: red dress + orange apron + white lacy cap= _annoying_.

They stepped out of the changing room, Silvana glaring murderously at Ryou.

"You cannot seriously expect us to wear this while we work," she hissed, "Especially since most of the customers are going to be our classmates!"

"I feel humiliated already," Eira muttered, face turning as red as Kenna's hair, "Oh lord, Angelique Dubois, Evadne Papadopoulos, probably all the fake-blond-crew, the boys, oh lord."

"If any of them hurt you, I'll give them a black eye, on the house," Kenna growled protectively.

"Not to say that this conversation isn't an enlightening glimpse into your complex personalities, but we _do_ have customers to serve," Ryou stated blandly.

Kenna sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, so flip that 'closed' sign to 'open' an lets all get on with our lives."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryou waved her off, doing just what Kenna said.

* * *

Kenna was cleaning off a table. Seriously, middle and high school students were slops. Not to mention that most of the boys were pigs. If another boy whistled at her or one of her friends, she really _was_ going to give him a black eye, "on the house"!

Eira was taking orders from a group of guys more interested in checking her out than eating. She looked pretty close to the breaking point.

Silvana, on the other hand, was not trying in the slightest to reign in her temper. She flashed an annoyed hand gesture at the group of males (Kenna refused to acknowledge that they were human beings) that were harassing Eira. She was also stepping not-so-surreptitiously on the toes of many a customer, and 'accidentally' spilling food on people.

All in all, it was obvious Silvana wasn't happy. The sudden appearance of Angelique Dubois and Evadne Papadopoulos did nothing to improve her crappy mood. Though the sudden decrease in spirit might have been attuned to the sudden appearance of the Angelique-worshippers: the fake-blond crew who though they were the most popular things ever to set foot in the city.

Eira swung up next to Kenna on her way to the kitchen. "Please tell me _they_ didn't just come here."

"All right, _they_ didn't just come here," the redhead replied.

But of course, _they_ did. Angelique and Evadne sat down at as small a table as possible, making it quite obvious they'd rather not have company, especially if that company happened to be the FBC (Fake Blond Crew).

Silvana weaved her way t their table, pen and pad in hand, asking for their orders almost as soon as they had menus in their hands.

They looked up, surprised at her clipped tone, and ordered hastily, as if afraid that if they took to long she would causer them some form of bodily harm.

Silvana returned to their table with their orders in hand, dropping them unceremoniously onto the table, before stalking away.

"You're not very happy, are you?" the comment came from Ryou.

Silvana turned on him, glaring. "Not very."

"Well, try to perk up a bit," he drawled, "You're scaring away the customers."

She bit back a derisive snort, "Have you _seen_ some of them? I'm serious, all guys are pigs!"

"I'm not a pig," her boss pointed out.

"If you weren't a pig, I would be wearing jeans, not this froufrou piece of censored crap. I don't think I've ever been so exposed in my life."

"You are aware that if you really wish to, you _can_ wear pants underneath your uniform?" Ryou cast a baleful eye upon her, as if wondering why she was so stupid as to not figure that out herself.

Silvana glared her most menacing glare, "Why didn't you say that earlier? Did your fall rid you of some of your common sense? Perhaps I should knock it back into you, then!" She cracked her knuckles experimentally, shooting him a look that told him very clearly that if he said another word, she'd punch him.

Ryou shrugged, and Silvana stomped away, aggravation rolling off her in waves. Oh, the indecencies of working for Japanese jerk-faces.


	10. The Team is Now Complete

**Moon is back in action! Sorry for leaving you all for so long, but my muse decided it was high time for a vacation, and then came back speaking nothing but Spanish! I'm unfortunately not bilingual. No ****hablo ****español****. Good news is, I've improved my grammar, and now all grammatical freaks will be happy knowing this chapter is somewhat free of previous mistakes!**

The next day, when Silvana, Kenna, and Eira put on their uniforms for work, they kept their jeans on underneath. Finally feeling comfortable, they were able to provide much more amiable service. 'Amiable' as in they didn't make any rude hand gestures, throw any insults, or threaten any bodily harm. Ryou decided that was as good as he was going to get.

"Working is annoying," Silvana complained during one moment when they weren't rushing around trying to serve customers.

"Well, if that's the attitude you're going to face life with, you might as well resign yourself to a life of impoverishment right now," Eira told her, as she took a pile of dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Um, hello, impoverished!" Silvana and Kenna shouted, sticking their hands up in the air.

"And that's why we're working here!" Eira smiled.

"I thought it was because every other place we applied said that it's against child labor laws to hire children under sixteen years of age," Kenna blinked. Suddenly, she gasped, "Oh my gosh! Ryou's a criminal!"

"Hey Kenna, guess what?" Silvana asked.

"Huh?"

"After that stunt on Halloween, so are we!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! That was hilarious!"

"But we could have gotten arrested."

"But it was hilarious!"

"We have this argument every time one of us mentions that stunt. Sooner or later, one of us will just have to admit defeat."

Kenna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Ryou shouting, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"All right, all right, yeesh," the redhead muttered. "No need to scream."

The rest of the day was quiet, but just as they were closing up...

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" A strange puffball flew into the kitchen where the girls were congregated.

"Er…what the heck is that thing?" Eira asked, pointing a finger at the strange floating puffball.

"Oh, for the love of…" the thing muttered. "THERE ARE ALIENS NEARBY! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?"

"I don't know, I've got a D- in spelling," Kenna joked.

"Just go kill the aliens," the puffball growled angrily.

"Er…" seemed to be the word of the day, as that was what all three girls were saying at the moment.

"You have the transformation pendants, don't you?" Ryou asked, pointing at their necklaces.

"Yeah…"

"Well then, go kill the aliens," he urged.

"But murder is illegal," Silvana pointed out.

"JUST GO!!!" the puffball screamed.

"All right! We're going! MEW DIAMOND REVOLUTION!"

"MEW EMERALD REVOLUTION!"

"MEW RUBY REVOLUTION!"

The transformation took mere seconds, and then the friends were leaping into battle. The giant dog-creature leapt at them, catching Kenna by the foot.

"Let me go, stupid beast!" she yelled at it, beating its head with her Ruby Devil Staff. It did not yield in its attack, though she nearly broke her staff on its head.

It swung around repeated, Kenna in its massive paw. Silvana was afraid to take a shot at it with her Emerald Forest Crossbow, lest she accidentally hit her friend. Even Eira was unsure of whether or not she would hit Kenna should she take a whack at it with her sword.

"Need help?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Kenna craned her neck to see, as did Silvana and Eira, and what they saw were a blue mermaid and silver angel.

"Mew Sapphire and Mew Moonstone are here to help!" the mermaid shouted. "Sapphire Water Whip!"

She began to call out "Ribon Water Lash," but stopped, as just as she was about to, the beast moved so that Kenna would have taken the brunt force of the attack.

"It's using me as a shield!" the redhead cried indignantly. "Of all things! God, talk about objectifying women!"

"I'll handle this!" the angel called, shouting, "Moonstone Angel Harp!" and then, "Ribon Moonstone Harmony!"

The silvery, delicate notes flowed out, and then, with a warning from Mew Sapphire of "Plug your ears!" it turned to a deafening screech, causing the beast to drop Kenna, and she fell with a thump.

"Ribon Ice Slice!"

"Ribon Forest Shot!"

"Ribon Moonstone Harmony!"

"Ribon Water Lash!"

"RIBON FIRE BEAM!" Kenna shrieked her attack with all her might, angered at the creature for holding her captive.

Together, the five attacks sped towards the strange monster, decimating it instantly. The odd pink puffball from earlier flew up and ate a small jellyfish-like thingy floating around.

"Good job, good job," it told them in a sarcastic voice. "Took you girls a while but good job. Now morph back and get back to the café!"

"Jeez, slave-driver much? What's you're name anyway?" Silvana asked it.

"R5000," it replied. "But seriously, that's a mouthful."

"How about Aletta?" Silvana asked, spying tiny wings on its back.

" 'Winged'?" it asked, translating the name. "Sure. Now, do as I say, quick!"

They complied, transforming back, and boy what a shock!

"Angelique Dubois?" Kenna asked. "Evadne Papadopoulos? You're Mew Sapphire and Mew Moonstone?"

"Kenna Slater?" Evadne was just a shocked. "You're the idiot that got caught by the monster?"

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Kenna glared.

"God, this is weird with a capital W-E-I-R-D," Eira muttered. "Come on, let's go."

Aletta buzzed around them, sometimes speaking, sometimes just flying. A few times, one would burst into laughter as it spoke.

"What's so funny?" it finally burst out angrily.

"It's just that –_ha!_ – you don't seem like –_ha!_ – the type of person to be pink!" Silvana laughed.

"And what color do I seem like?"

"Black." Angelique shrugged. Aletta did a little bob that might have been its attempt at a nod, and the fur covering its body turned black.

"Cool trick," the silver-haired girl complimented.

They got to the café…and Ryou immediately told Evadne and Angelique that they now had a job. Wow, subtle much?


	11. Goth Christmas and New Faces

**I'M BACK!! SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

"Wake up." Silvana twitched, rolling over.

"I'm serious. Get up." The girl waved the voice away.

"WAKE UP!!" Stunned, the Italian rolled straight off her bed, looking up to see the floating black form of Aletta.

"Jeez, you don't need to be so loud," she muttered. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to be getting to school," the robot said. Glancing at her clock, she saw that the robot was right!

"CRAP!" Freaking out, she scrambled to dress and brush her teeth, racing from the apartment building.

"In a rush?" Kenna asked, laughing as her friend overshot and ran straight past her and Eira.

"Yeah. Late again."

"So?"

"Will you start caring for once please?" Eira snapped at Kenna. When the redhead rolled her eyes and gave a goofy grin, the Welsh girl gave up, and turned her attention back tot eh other. "Nice headband."

"Headband?" Silvana touched her head, finding a fussy band there. Pulling it off, she noticed it was black, with odd red patterns, the same color as Aletta's eyes.

Sure enough, the headband morphed back into the little robot.

"Cool trick, huh?" it asked. There were gaping mouths all around.

"What?" it asked. "Did you think I was going to float around after you all the time? That would attract attention."

"Which you are doing right now. Change back, hurry!" Eira told it, aware that they were on a busy public street.

"Whatever." And suddenly Silvana is wearing a red-and-black headband again, and Kenna and Eira are giving her a critical eye.

"Aletta clashes with your outfit," Eira said.

"It looks like Goth Christmas."

"Shut up, Kenna."

As the redhead opened her mouth to retort, Eira cut in, asking, "Aletta, can you turn into a gag, please?"

"I could, but I am not going near that girl's mouth."

* * *

When they arrived at the school, they were, of course, late. They got the whole shebang: the foot-tapping, the arm-crossing, the glaring, and the "I'm disappointed in you" speech. Not like they expected much different from being late, but one can always dream.

Near the middle of the classroom, Evadne and Angelique were fighting to hold off giggles. As the other three passed to get to their seats at the back of the room, Evadne whispered, "Nice."

"Shut it, Papadopoulos." This only incited more snickers. Along with confused glances from every other student in the room. Angelique was giggling? Kenna was telling them to "shut it", in an almost joking manner? Was it opposite day or something?

At lunchtime, the stares only became more confused.

Angelique and Evadne moved rather determinedly toward the table where the three outcasts of sorts sat, eating and (in the case of Silvana and Eira), scolding their delinquent friend.

"This is an unusual development," Kenna said as the two sat.

"Wow, a four-syllable word," Angelique teased. "Where'd you learn that one, Slater?"

"You can't hang around with Miss Brainiac over there for very long without using words like that." Eira huffed at the pointed look sent her way.

Evadne rolled her eyes at the brief argument, turning towards Silvana. She eyed the girl's outfit, and decided on one thing.

"Goth Christmas, aye Moretti?"

"Oh, shut it, Papadopoulos. It's Aletta."

"You could make quite the fashion statement with that. Maybe everyone will be wearing 'Aletta'."

"Only if you and Dubois are, too."

"We can't help it. People like people with money."

"People want to get close to people with money. 'Like' has nothing to do with it. Sorry, Papadopoulos, but that's the truth."

"The whole, big, terrible truth." Evadne flashed a smile at the Italian sitting opposite her. The smile was returned cheekily, as Silvana dug into her food.

Seconds later, the cheeky smile turned to a look of disgust as her face went green and she shoved the tray away from her.

Kenna took an experimental taste of her food, before mimicking her friend's look and shoving her own tray away. The other three girls decided not to risk it, and dumped their food into the nearest garbage can.

"God, you'd think they'd get better food," Eira muttered.

There was murmured agreement all around, along with sickened looks. It was becoming obvious just why no one ate the school lunches.

"You coming to work tonight?" Silvana asked, turning the conversation onto a lighter –and less sickening— topic.

"Yeah, not like we have a choice," Angelique answered.

"Ryou _is_ scary when he wants to be," Kenna said thoughtfully. "But then, it _was_ Silvana who tackled him to the ground."

"The sign said 'Help Wanted'! It's not me fault he decided to lie and say they weren't hiring!"

"You didn't _have_ to tackle him. And you didn't _have _to hold him down and scream in his face. Kenna's the one who's supposed to do those things. She's the redhead and the delinquent." At this, Kenna sent a glare towards Eira.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" the redhead asked.

"That's not nice."

"Who said I was nice? I'd like to meet this person and beat some sense into them."

"That's violent." That came from Evadne. Angelique snickered.

"Well, I'm a violent person, as you'll soon learn."

"Whatever."

And so conversation went. Then the bell rang, and conversation didn't resume until they were at the café.

"We have to wear this?" Angelique asked, holding up her white and silver uniform. Evadne wore an equal look of distaste as she looked at her own green and blue dress.

"You wear jeans underneath," Eira explained as she pulled on her own.

"I still say that Ryou guy must be _some_ perv," Evadne muttered.

"Just put it on, Papadopoulos," Kenna spat.

"Whatever, Slater."

With Aletta still in place on her head, Silvana rolled her eyes, walking out of the dressing room and grabbing a pad of paper and a pencil. She flipped the 'Closed' sing to 'Open', and prepared herself for work.

There was a snort from behind. Turning, she saw her boss giving her black, green, and red outfit an evaluating look.

"Goth Christmas?" he asked between snorts of laughter.

"Third time today, Shirogane. Doesn't bother me anymore. Maybe if Aletta wasn't red and black…"

"You want me to change my eye color now, too?" Aletta rumbled from her head. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I was kidding," Silvana soothed. "I guess we'll both have to get used to the comments, huh?"

"What is Christmas, anyway?" the robot asked.

Silvana didn't have time to answer, for the first customers were streaming in.

* * *

Random Person POV

"Hey, can I take your order?" The voice saying the words was bored, a tone that implied she was aggravated.

Impatient pencil tapping on the pad of paper added to the discomfort of the diners as the waitress glared down at them. She obviously didn't enjoy that they were taking so long to respond.

"Stop scaring them, Dubois," another waitress scolded the blond. 'Dubois' gave a sigh, forcing a smile and repeating the question with a slightly more agreeable air.

"Er…two slices of chocolate cheesecake and two cups of iced tea, please," the boy said hesitantly.

The waitress wrote the order down and marched to the kitchen with a superior air. The twins settled back in their chairs, waiting for the food.

The boy was a brunette, with odd streaks of blue matching his blue eyes. A blue beanie cap was pulled down over his ears, and his darkly colored outfit seemed designed to cover as much of his dark skin as possible.

His sister's skin was the same dark shade, and her hair the same shade of brown, but she had streaks of gaudy purple. A beanie threaded black and purple was pulled down on her head similar to her brother's, though instead of being self-conscious like her brother, she wore dark jean-shorts and a purple T-shirt, though fingerless gloves that extended to the elbow were in place. Both seemed to be around sixteen.

"Why are we here?" the sister asked. "Obviously there's nothing to see."

"What, you can't appreciate a good bit of food every once and a while?" her brother shot back, discomfort gone as he bantered easily with her.

"Come on, my cooking isn't _that_ bad." At the pointed look she received, she growled, "Not like yours is any better."

"Which is why we're here."

She snorted. "The only reason we came was to eat? Normally there's a double-meaning to everything with you. We never go anywhere without some mysterious reason you feel like keeping from me until the action's over."

"Well, today is different."

His sister raised an eyebrow, muttering, "Oh, really?" under her breath as their food arrived, the blond waitress glaring down at them once again.

"Yes, really," he responded. He garnered no response, his sister using the food as an excuse not to talk, not like she ever did anyway. Their conversations usually consisted of her muttering angrily under her breath and making snide comments about him.

"Don't worry, sis. It'll be okay."

"Verdad." _("Right.")_

"You don't believe me."

"Sí." _("Yes.")_

"I'm okay with that."

In response, he heard a snort and a muttered, "Por supuesto que lo son." _("Of course you are.")_


	12. Things Can Always Get Worse

**Back again! I'm really sorry for any delay, but my old computer literally keeled over and died, and so I lost the first draft of this chapter!**

**Side Note: Sorry to say that I really don't know where the two Latino kids work into the story, but…we'll figure it out.**

"Silvana!" Francesca yelled from the living room. "There are some people here to see you!"

"Just a minute!" In truth, she had been asleep, though it was Saturday evening. She hadn't been feeling well of late, after having so much work.

She heard her sister reply with a "Whatever!" and the sound of Francesca's door closing somewhere down the hallway.

Tramping out to the living room, she saw Dubois and Papadopoulos standing in the doorway, Kenna and Eira already sitting on the couch, as if expecting her to take a while getting dressed, which she would have done had she known the first two would be there. But because she had expected it to only be her two closest friends, she was still in her black flannel pants and green T-shirt.

"Nice outfit, Moretti." Angelique smirked.

"Oh, shut it, Dubois."

"At least it's not Goth Christmas today," Evadne snickered, arising laughter out of the others.

"Where is Aletta anyway?" Eira asked, noting the lack of the snide floating robot.

"Here." The black form floated over them, before landing on Silvana's forehead in the shape of a black and red headband.

The others in the room shrugged, Kenna saying, "Come on, get dressed. We're going out." Without a word, Silvana did as her friend said. She was used to unexpected announcements such as these. She couldn't count how many times Kenna had burst into her house unannounced on a weekend, shouting out, "Get dressed, you idiot! We're going out today!"

"Where are we going?" she asked when she reentered the room, dressed in black tights and a dark green mini-dress, having seen the others dressed in similarly dressy outfits.

"Where else?" Kenna asked back. "Papadopoulos's club."

"Shoot!" the Italian muttered. "We haven't gone clubbing lately, have we?"

"Yeah, uh, no. I used to see you guys there every Saturday. You haven't been."

"I bet you haven't either, Papadopoulos. We've all been swamped."

"Which is why we're taking this lovely opportunity to do have some fun!" Eira broke in. She rounded them up and away they went.

"Forgot how loud the music was," Kenna shouted over the sound, wincing. Evadne shrugged, completely and totally used to it.

Everyone who was anyone, and a few who weren't, from their school came to Evadne's father's club Saturday nights. So of course the five of them would be seen together there.

"Hey, Angelique, Evadne, and…others." Here the girl who thought she was popular rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here…together?"

"Dancing with our friends, what else?" Kenna cut in, though the question had obviously been aimed at the two rich, and therefore popular, girls.

"Yeah, whatever," the girl said, blowing her off. She turned to the blond French girl, and the dark-haired Greek girl. "So—"

She never finished the sentence because just then the song changed, Evadne cried, "I love this song!" and she, Angelique, and the others escaped into the safety of the crowd on the dance floor.

"Do things like that happen to you a lot?" Kenna asked Evadne.

"What, getting bugged by annoying people who think they're my friends? Yes, it happens quite a lot." The Grecian girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah."

An hour, maybe two, maybe three or four or five, later they stumbled out onto the dark New York streets, ready to return home for a peaceful rest, tired out of their minds. Oh, but has anyone ever heard of a peaceful night in the Big Apple?

This particular night, the peace was disrupted by an argument between a brother and sister. Though no native English-speaker could understand their words, they sounded harsh and angry.

"¡Estúpido! ¡Chica estúpida!" the brother shouted. _(Stupid! Stupid girl!)_

"¡Quise saber lo que sucedía! ¡Usted nunca me dice que nada!" his sister screamed back. _(I wanted to know what was happening! You never tell me anything!)_

"¡Usted nos pone ambos en peligro! ¡Usted idiota!" _(You put us both in danger! You idiot!)_

"¡Quizá si usted me incluyó en sus planes yo no habría hecho así!" _(Maybe if you had included me in your plans I would not have done so!)_

"¡Puedo no! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para usted! ¡Yo no necesito para siempre estar teniendo cuidado para su seguridad! ¡Quédese afuera justo de mis asuntos!" _(I cannot! It is too dangerous for you! I don't need to always be watching out for your safety! Just stay out of my affairs!)_

The sister's eyes grew cold as she stared down her brother. The five girls could practically feel the cold wind of anger as it blew between the siblings, and could almost see it ruffling her purple-streaked hair.

"Multa. Usted no necesitará para preocupar para mí más largo. Yo le estaré dejando." _(Fine. You will not need to worry for me any longer. I will be leaving you.)_

"¿Qué dices, mi hermana?" _(What are you saying, my sister?)_

"Yo no soy hermana suya más largo. Yo le repudío como mi hermano." _(I am not sister of yours any longer. I disown you as my brother.)_

The girl began to walk off down the street. Her brother looked stricken as he called after her.

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor, permitió que mí explique! ¡Yo le incluiré ahora! ¡Por favor no me deje!" _(Wait! Please, let me explain! I will include you now! Please don't leave me!)_

His sister did not respond, just continued walking. She didn't even acknowledge him in the slightest.

"¡Por favor!" he cried, falling to his knees on the sidewalk. He buried his face in his hands, whispering, "Lo siento. Lamento mucho. Regrese por favor, mi hermana. Lamento mucho." _(I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please come back, sister. I'm so sorry.)_

Not knowing what to do, the five girls looked back and forth between each other and the sobbing boy, who continued to whisper, "Lamento mucho, lamento mucho." None of them were taking Spanish in school, and therefore didn't know much of it beyond the usual terms that most Americans used to make themselves seem smarter.

Seeing as he was blocking their way, the five girls skirted around the still-crying boy, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to attract their attention. As they passed, he stood slowly, adjusting his beanie cap and his dark jacket, eyes turned downward. He didn't seem to notice them, turning and walking in the opposite direction that his sister had walked, a forlorn slump to his shoulders.

"Poor guy," Eira whispered to her friends. "I wonder what happened."

Silvana shrugged. "Not bilingual. All I know is that they were both mad about something. Oh, and 'por favor' means 'please'."

Angelique rolled her eyes, saying, "Let's just get home."

"Yeah," the others agreed, Kenna letting out a celebratory whoop and shouting, "No work tomorrow!" The others also celebrated at that.


	13. The Thing About Fire and Water

**It's me, BlackberriesInMoonlight, former the-walls-have-ears! Sorry for all the drama of last chapter! But there is good reason! And even better news! I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE TWINS!!! But…you won't be finding out for a while.**

There was a ruckus in the café as the girls entered Monday afternoon. Weird, the yelling usually started when Silvana arrived.

The purple-haired girl from two nights previous stormed past them, fuming and…looking like she was about to cry. She only paused once to make an odd but apparently threatening hand-gesture at Ryou, who was standing shocked in the middle of the room.

The doors slammed shut with enough force to shake the building.

"What'd you do to her?" Silvana yelled at him.

"Nothing…I think…I'm not sure…I have to go check something!" He ran downstairs, to the control room.

"Things just keep getting weirder," Eira muttered.

"Oh, trust me," Aletta said from above them, "this is nothing compared to what's to come." Silvana rolled her eyes in response, muttering something about "freakishly vague, fortune-telling, idiot robots".

They rushed into their uniforms, and rushed to open the café. Mutters of "Goth Christmas" from the other girls kept the mood light, though a sense of foreboding was in the air. A storm was on the horizon.

*

After closing time, the five were just sitting there. It was a boring time, between the time when all the costumers cleared out and the time when they would actually take it upon themselves to go home. Maybe it was a good thing they were all there, because…

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT! Get your butts to the Empire State Building or I'll kill you!" Aletta was yelling.

Shouting out their transformation words, they bee-lined to the Empire State Building, where the aliens were terrorizing with a large, mutant rat.

"Well, aren't you persistent," Eira muttered, calling out for her Diamond Ice Sword.

"Oh look," the boy with purple hair sneered. "It's the Mews. Come to join the party?"

"But of course." Silvana grinned, already taking aim with her crossbow.

Angelique called out for her harp, yelling, "What's a party without music?" The little alien paled considerably, remembering the knock to the head he had taken.

The other four were already plugging their ears.

But Angelique's music wasn't enough. Silvana and Kenna shot at the mutant, and Eira and Evadne attacked the aliens directly. As always, the fight was quick, and the aliens fled soon after their monster was destroyed.

Aletta ate the floaty blobby thinger, and all was right with the world.

"I tell you," Kenna muttered as they changed back, "this is gonna kill our social lives."

"Oh, well, you won't have to worry then!" Evadne said.

"You implying I don't have a social life?" the redhead growled.

"Oh, good job!" Evadne patted her on the head in a diminutive fashion. "I knew you would figure it out! You're so smart!"

Kenna hissed, slapping the girl's hand away and grumbling something about "freaking stupid water folk".

"What's that about?" Silvana murmured to Eira.

"Elemental rivalries. Fire and water don't mix."

"You're ice and you and her get along fine."

"Yeah, but I'm an Aires, an air sign. Fire and air are okay with each other."

"But what about air/earth rivalries?" Silvana asked, confused.

Eira waved a hand. "Not nearly as bad as water/fire."

"Right…whatever."

And so they went back to the café, worked for the rest of their shifts, and went home. To any their life would look boring, but they knew how odd and maybe even exciting it was.

**I know, I know, it's freakishly short. I'm running low on inspiration, here. I have a plan, but first I have to get all these chapters in between now and the point when all is revealed out of the way. Sorry! I'll get the next chapter up soon. I hope.**


	14. A NonViolent Theme

**Back again! Miss me? You're probably mad with me, aren't you? Well, anyway, ONWARD!!!!!**

"Life sucks."

"Pai?"

"What, Kish?" the purple-haired alien asked in an exasperated tone.

"Why are you so angsty?"

"Because, Kish, there is every reason to be so. Life sucks."

"Is this because we're still getting beaten by little girls in dress costumes?"

Pai didn't respond to the green-haired alien's question.

~*~

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Because I like trees, Dubois. I see nothing wrong with being in one. If you come up with any reasons why I shouldn't, please feel free to tell me."

"Well, aside from the fact that you aren't allowed, there's also the fact that we should be getting to school," Angelique explained. She had come across her Italian teammate while riding to school. The Italian teammate was in one of the trees randomly planted bordering the sidewalks, and was attracting many odd looks.

"I don't feel like going to school today," Silvana retorted.

Angelique, standing beneath the tree after having exited he limo, placed her hands on her hips and ordered, "You will come down from that tree, you will get in the limo with me, and you will go to school and you will do it all by your own free will or so help me I _will_ drag you to school by your hair!"

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Silvana thought a moment, before responding, "Hm, you probably would," and climbing down. She entered the limousine, Angelique following after, and as soon as the door closed the driver sped off.

They were, for all their speed, still late. Even Kenna the Perpetually Tardy was there before they were!

"Silvana! Dubois! What gives?" the redhead had shouted to them as they entered homeroom.

Angelique had replied with a simple, "Found Moretti stuck in a tree." Silvana shrugged when her friends looked to her for confirmation.

At lunchtime the "stuck in a tree" comment was brought up once again.

"I just didn't want to come to school today," Silvana told her friends. "So I climbed a tree. Would have been happy to stay there all day if Dubois hadn't threatened to drag me down by my hair."

"I thought I was the one who skipped school and stuff," Kenna stated bluntly.

Eira, with a pointed look towards the redhead, asked, "Everything alright, Silva?"

"Fine, everything's fine."

Angelique was picking at her school lunch at that moment, and turned a shade of green to rival the color of Silvana's Mew outfit.

"If they can afford uniforms, why can't they afford real food?" she asked no one in particular, and the girl "stuck in a tree" glanced at her in silent thanks for directing the conversation away from her.

"Because they hate us and want us to suffer?" Evadne suggested.

And there goes the non-violent theme for the day.

**Sorry, this was just a filler chapter, because I'm really stuck at the moment. I'll try to get another up soon.**


	15. A Couple of Mysteries

**So, here I am. Sorry for the shortness of last chapter! This one will hopefully be longer.**

_Can't you help me?…help me?…help me?_

The words echoed in his head.

_This is your fault…your fault…your fault…_

What had gone wrong?

_I am one of your mistakes!…one of your mistakes!…one of your mistakes!…_

He jolted up.

_Amatista…Amatista…Amatista…_

Amethyst! That's what had gone wrong: Project Amethyst!

There in the lab computer screens flickered as old files were opened, and the blond searched furiously for information regarding Project Amethyst.

~*~

"Haven't seen Ryou in a while," Evadne stated when they stepped out of the changing room.

"Yeah, doesn't he normally wait around trying to find something to yell at us for?" Kenna asked, grabbing one of the pads of paper.

Keiichiro shrugged, and told them that their annoying boss hadn't left the lab in several days.

"Well, maybe he's finally gotten tired of us," Eira suggested.

Angelique, leaving to switch the 'Closed' sign to 'Open', said, "Sometimes I feel the same way."

And thus was the conversation of the day.

~*~

"So…everything's fine at home and all, right Silva?" Kenna asked as they walked home that night.

"_Yes_, Ken, everything's good."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

There was a tense silence for the rest of the walk, until they came up to Kenna's building.

"Well, this is my stop," the redhead announced cheerily. "We're going to the club tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, okay…" A forced smile made its way to her lips. "See you in the morn…" Silvana was already walking away, "…ing. Crap."

~*~

And on a spaceship somewhere in the not-so-immediate vicinity, the Cyniclons had a visitor.

"Who are you?" Pai asked the darkly-cloaked figure. A smirk appeared on the figure's lips, the only visible part of their face.

"Someone who can help you defeat those dreadful Mews."

The hood fell.

There was brown and purple.

And there was hope in the Cyniclons' eyes.

"Welcome to the team, then," Kish said.

**Yeah, it was short, but important. The next chapter will hopefully be longer if I can make it longer, but I'm not promising anything.**


	16. New Enemies and Old Friends

**Yeah, the last chapter was mega-short, but I promise I'll make this one better!**

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew," Angelique deadpanned. "Can I take your order."

"Strawberry shortcake for me, please."

"Just plain cheesecake."

"A slice of banana cream pie, please!"

"Er…water will do."

The fifth stayed silent, obviously not wanting anything.

Writing down the orders, Angelique swiftly left the young women at the table. Such odd hair coloring…

She dropped the order off with Keiichiro, and then went off to the next table, just in time to keep Kenna from shoving a pie down someone's throat.

"Assaulting the customers is no way to get repeat business," she told the irate redhead.

"I don't want repeat business if the customers are going to be like this!"

Eira, walking past with a platter that held the orders that Angelique had just taken, shrugged and said, "Well, that's life."

"And it tends to suck," Silvana added, passing them with two overloaded platters that she seemed to be having trouble with. Kenna left the pie of the table and went to help her friend before all the food fell.

"Thanks."

Evadne breezed by with a pad of paper in hand, to take orders. She took one look at the proceedings and moved swiftly to the other side of the café.

~*~

"Nearly closing time," Evadne said, looking at her watch. "What are they still doing here?" She nodded to the four young five young women with oddly colored hair.

"I'll see." Eira walked over to them, and saying, "Excuse me, but the café's due to close in a few minutes."

The bespectacled girl looked up. "Oh, we wanted to see Shirogane-san. He's an old friend."

"All right then…" She shrugged. "Well, if I get yelled at for this, I'm blaming it on you." She looked back towards her friends. "Better close up then, shall we?"

The general response sounded something like, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," as they shuffled about getting mops and brooms and cleaning off tables.

When at last they were finally done and changed into their party clothes, as they were going to the club thereafter, Silvana stuck her head through the door leading down to the lab, and shouted, "SHIROGANE! YOU HAVE COMPANY!!"

"I'm busy!"

"You've been down there all week!" Kenna yelled, joining in.

The blue-haired young woman sashayed over to the door with them, calling down, "What's wrong, Ryou? Don't you want to see some old friends?"

"Holy…" And he was up in a flash, staring at the guests with a mixture of shock and elation.

"We'll leave you to it," Eira said, ushering her friends out the door. "See you Monday, Shirogane."

He nodded silently, still in utter and complete shock at the people before him.

"Planning on being literate any time soon?" Angelique muttered as she walked past him.

They left their gaping boss and walked to Evadne's father's club, passing the bouncer with a smile.

"Aliens haven't attacked in a while," Silvana shouted to the others over the music as they sat at a table in a far corner. She tapped Aletta, who was still in headband-form.

"Maybe they're plotting something," Eira suggested. "We'd better stay on guard."

"Oh, just have fun tonight, okay? Be on guard tomorrow!" Kenna shouted, catching their hands and dragging them onto the dance floor. "Look on the bright side, guys: We have paying jobs, we have friends _and_ our health and sanity, and we haven't been killed by rampaging mutants yet!"

"Not so sure about the 'sane' part of that pep talk!" Evadne shot.

"Well, of course we aren't sane!" Eira added. "We're us, and there's nothing sane about us! Now let's dance!"

And so they did until the wee hours of the morning when Evadne invited them to stay in her room rather than risk walking out into the dark city alone tired as heck.

~*~

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" Leave it to the Cyniclons to attack at seven a.m.

"Five more minutes…" was the general response of the five occupants of the bedroom.

"Get up, get out, go get rid of the aliens before I go Mafia on you! Aletta shrieked.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Silvana grumbled. "Not all Italians are in the mafia, you know."

"I honestly don't care. Just go do your job!"

"It's our day off," Kenna protested.

"You don't get a day off from being Mews!"

With a few final shrieks, she finally got them up and out.

Transforming quickly, they ran towards them, only to see a fourth figure.

"Who…?" The figure had brown and purple hair. "Isn't that…?" The familiar purple beanie was tugged off, revealing purple fox ears. She was without the gloves they had often seen her wearing, showing purple tattoos of a certain tribal nature trailing up her arms.

"Hello, foolish Mews," she greeted them coldly.

A voice called out, one that didn't belong to them. "_Amatista?!_"

"_Hola, alguien que no es mi hermano_."

"_¿Qué has hecho?_" the blue-haired boy asked desperately.

"_He encontrada mi lugar,_" she answered. "_Usted no puede detenerme. Voy a poner fin a la_ Mews."

She leveled her hands, the tattoos glowing, and a beam shot from them, straight for the Mews. This was it.

"_NO!!_"


	17. A Good OldFashioned Scottish Bashing

**Sorry for the lateness, but what with school and all. My teacher assigned an impossible project first thing, and I've been busy like heck. This is like the first time I've been able to really just sit down and relax in like two weeks.**

**I apologize if it's short, but here we are.**

**Recap of Last Chapter:**

_She leveled her hands, the tattoos glowing, and a beam shot from them, straight for the Mews. This was it._

"NO_!!"_

**Chapter 16:**

Eira blinked in surprise, lowering her hands from her face. First there was elation that she hadn't been zapped into nonexistence by a wolf-girl with an attitude problem, and then there was confusion as to why she hadn't been zapped into nonexistence by a wolf-girl with an attitude problem.

The answer was standing in front of her.

The blue-haired boy that was the wolf-girl's brother was standing in front of them with his arms thrown out, a blue shield emanating from the center point at his chest. His sister, Amatista, was staring at him in a mixture of shock and fury.

"_¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves?_" she shrieked in anger.

"_¡__No puedo dejar de hacer esto! ¿Qué has hecho a la Amatista que yo conocía?_" he shouted back. Amatista, as they had gathered was the wolf-girl's name, glared at him coldly.

_"Usted la llevó lejos con sus secretos y mentiras._"

"_¡Yo estaba protegiendo!_" he protested against her accusations. Though they didn't know what the siblings were saying, the Mews were sure that this had something to do with the argument they had witness only a week before.

"_¿Es esto qué usted ha estado diciéndose?_" she shot at him cruelly. He was silent.

"Dang, I wish I'd paid more attention in Spanish class," Kenna whispered to the others.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy," the green-haired alien they vaguely knew as Kish said, "but we've got a species to destroy."

"Full of it, aren't you?" Silvana asked as she summoned her Emerald Forest Crossbow. "Ribon Forest Shot!" A few seconds later she was thanking her lucky stars that with her Mew form came better aim, for she hit him in the shoulder.

"Sapphire Water Whip!" Evadne called out, and the weapon appeared in her hand.

Similarly, the others called for their own weapons.

"Ribon Fire Beam!" Kenna screeched, sending the blast of flame towards Amatista, the wolf-girl who had tried to kill them. She conjured a shield, though the force of impact sent her reeling back she was relatively unhurt, much to their dismay.

"Ribon Ice Slice!" Eira shouted, leaping up and bringing her sword down on the shield. The bubble-shield moved down from the impact of the sword. When it disappeared in a _pop_ she thought she had broken it.

Well, until she realized that Amatista was currently falling, unconscious, from the mid-air battle.

The shield had moved down, but apparently Amatista hadn't.

"_Hermana!_" the boy shouted. His hands flung out and she was encased in a blue force field, being lowered to the ground.

"She just tried to kill us and you _save_ her?!" Aletta shouted angrily at him, buzzing around his ears. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He looked slightly broken. "I never told her. It isn't her fault. I shouldn't have kept secrets…"

"No, you probably shouldn't have," Eira stated. "But what's done is done, and she's chosen her side. And unfortunately we're standing on a different one."

"_Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be—_"

"Shut up! Moretti! We've talked about this!"

"Sorry, Dubois. Thought it'd fit the mood."

Evadne looked between the aggravated French girl and the apologetic Italian one, and busted out laughing.

"You-you guys!" she gasped betweens outbursts. "You're all crazy. We just nearly died and you're arguing about a song!"

Silvana gave her a look that said, "Well, what _else_ do you expect me to do at a time like this?" and said, "Not like we're in a mortal danger at the moment, unless the elf-boys over there decide to do something."

"We're not elves!" the little one shouted angrily.

"Look in the mirror, Lord of the Rings escapee!" Kenna shouted back. "And come here so I can give you a good old-fashioned Scottish bashing!"

The three aliens gave her an odd look, before sighing and disappearing.

"Cowards," the redhead muttered.

"As a witness to many of your 'good old-fashioned Scottish bashings', I think they have reason to be," Silvana said, smirking slightly at the memories of the poor shmoes to be at the receiving end of whatever the Scot could lay her hands on at that moment. The last time it had been a discarded boot. The time before that it had been a chair, and before that a tree branch.

The other three cringed, as did the odd blue-haired Spanish boy, and the five girls morphed back into their original forms, taking the boy by the arm and dragging him with them to the café, along with the purple-haired wolf-girl with an attitude problem.

"So," Kenna began as they walked, directed towards Angelique and Silvana, "when exactly did this talk of yours happen?"

"Sometime two years ago in Study Hall," Angelique answered briefly. "Before we were friends."

"Friends?" Evadne pronounced this word as though it were foreign to her, but a smile fixed itself on her lips, and stayed there until they reached the café.

**Translations for this chapter:**

**"Idiot! How dare you?"  
"I can't let you do this! What have you done to the Amatista I knew?"  
"You drove her away with your secrets and lies."  
"I was protecting you!"  
"Is that what you told yourself?"**

"SISTER!"

**Sorry for not giving the translations for last chapter, but if I had I would have given everything away, pretty much. I think. I can't quite remember the conversation, but I promise you can find out the gist of it if you copy and paste it into an online translator. The one I am using is apparently not completely accurate, so I'm sorry if the grammar and whatever is worng.**

**See you next chapter.**


	18. And There Is Still More To Come

**All right, here we go! Time to get on with this story! Don't worry, it's not over yet!**

Bursting into a café on the one day of the week that it is closed is not what normal people do. Bursting into your place of business on the one day of the week you have off is not what normal teenagers do. Unfortunately for Shirogane, the Mews are not normal.

"SHIROGAAAAANNNNNE!" Silvana and Kenna screamed in unison as they entered.

The blond came down the stairs that led to his condo above, looking nonplussed as to why they were there, and why they had the strange siblings with them.

Angelique, an annoyed expression on her face, jabbed a finger at the siblings, saying, "Explain this."

The five women from the previous day entered the café, almost immediately dropping their smiles to yell at Shirogane in Japanese.

Silvana, annoyed with the proceedings and the fact that she was still absolutely oblivious, cut through the crowd of angry Japanese females, grabbed Shirogane by his collar, and hissed at him, "I want an explanation. I want one now. Please and thank you."

"Um…"

"_Now_, Shirogane."

Sighing, he motioned to the tables. "Why don't we all just have a seat? This will take some time."

Once they were all seated, and still-unconscious Amatista was propped in a chair, he began his explanation.

"The Mew Gem project and the original Mew project weren't the first. There were a lot of tests done that probably shouldn't have been. Projects Amethyst and Blue were two of those. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but apparently something went wrong, and the mutated genes leaked out and ended up infecting you and your sister," he said, directing the comment towards the boy. "I'm really sorry. The mutation was unstable and I shouldn't have even been doing testing like that."

"She didn't know anything," the boy said. "I kept it from her. She's my little sister. Madre trusted me to care for her. I let her down."

"She found out herself," Shirogane said. "She came to me several days ago, and said she was 'one of my mistakes'. I didn't understand then, though She got angry with me and left. I guess she went to the Cyniclons."

"You're an idiot," Eira said.

"_Baka_," said the pink-haired girl. She smiled at the younger girls.

Amatista twitched slightly, before sitting straight up, eyes wide, gasping for breath. She looked at the people surrounding her, childlike fear in her eyes. "_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?_"

"Amatista?" her brother asked.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es Amatista?_"

"What's she saying?" Evadne asked the boy.

"She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't even know her own name. I think she has amnesia."

"Holy crap," was the initial reaction. And then, "We have to get her to a doctor!" and then after that, "Wait! We can't bring her to a doctor! They'd see her ears an it would expose everything!"

Amatista had brought her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek on them, a scared look in her eyes.

Her brother spoke to her softly in Spanish, translating into English their conversation, saying he was explaining who he was, who she was, who they were, and that she had amnesia.

She curled into an even tighter ball.

"Well, this is great," Evadne said. "What do we do now?"

"And who are you, anyway?" Kenna asked the five Japanese women.

In heavily accented English, the blonde one said, "We are the original Mews, na no da!"

"Oh. Okay then."

~*~

Amatista was taken to a doctor eventually. He was apparently a friend of Shirogane's and did not leak any information regarding Projects Amethyst and Blue, or the Mew projects.

Two months had passed, winter had arrived, and Amatista was slowly regaining her memories. She was very different from the girl with the attitude problem that they had met and almost been killed by. In fact, she was rather sweet. She and the boy, Azul if you must know, had taken full-time jobs at the café, and were welcome additions.

"Two months of nothing," Evadne said one day as they were closing up. "Do you think they've given up?"

"Don't count on it," Angelique said, with her typical brand of pessimism.

Silvana left quietly and quickly, and Kenna was put off.

"What's the matter with that girl? We've been friends for years and she hasn't said two words to me in a full week!" She went on to rage about several things, eventually slipping into a Scottish brogue so thick the others could not understand her.

"I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose," Eira assured her.

"Tha's me poin'!" Kenna shouted. "She been actin' dis'ant for mon's now, an' she wil'nee tell me what's up! I'm mighty—! I'm really worried about her," she finished in a whisper. "She's my best friend."

"Maybe you should just talk to her," Evadne suggested. "That usually works."

"I've tried that. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe you should try again. You are her best friend: she should know that you're there for her."

"Yeah. I'll talk to her tomorrow. That is, if she'll talk to me."

**TRANSLATIONS OF THE CHAPTER:**

"**Who are you? Where am I?"**

"**Who are you? Who is Amatista?"**

**FEAR NOT! THIS STORY HAS MANY CHAPTERS MORE!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	19. The Normal Is Psychotic

**Okay, at the moment I absolutely adore my reviewers! You're so amazing, and it's really your support that has kept this story going for as long as it has. I've finally decided to start taking this seriously, so hopefully you'll see plenty of chapter from me! I'm absolutely ecstatic that I've managed to create a good plot, because I was really worried this was going to be another of those useless, plotless, pointless fanfics. Thank you all so much!!**

**ONWARD!**

"Nothing's wrong. I swear." Silvana had, for the past half-hour, used these words to get her friends off her back whilst they closed up the café.

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record," Eira told her as she put chair up on the tables.

"So are you guys! Leave me alone! I swear, there's absolutely nothing going on!"

Kenna, to her credit, did not explode. Instead, she just leaned back against the wall and stared at her best friend, a blank expression on her face.

Silvana shrank back from the Scot's cold gaze, eyes lowering to the floor. She could feel the twin holes burning themselves into her forehead.

"Stop looking at me like that," she begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kenna replied emotionlessly. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes, actually."

There was dead silence. No one spoke a word, nor did they dare to breathe.

Kenna didn't even blink. Her voice kept a steady, bland tone as she said, "It bothers me when my best friend keeps secrets. I guess we'll both just have to deal, unless you have something you'd like to share?"

Silvana glanced up and flinched, before mumbling something under her breath.

"You're going to have to speak up."

"My dad got arrested for illegal gambling, okay?" she shouted angrily.

Kenna's face immediately softened and she placed a hand on Silvana's shoulder. "And you couldn't tell me that two months ago?"

"My mom's job is really low-paying, and we're living off of food stamps. Franny's not gonna go to college like she wanted to. We're having a really rough time of it."

"That's no reason not to tell us," Angelique said.

"We're your friends," Evadne added.

"I just didn't want your pity. Angelique, Evadne, you guys are rich. You wouldn't understand what it's like. And Eira, at least you've got a great mother. Kenna—"

"Don't you dare tell me I wouldn't understand, Silvana Teresa Moretti! I've lived that crapshoot story! You know that! I am your _best friend_. I'd understand you even if you were speaking Greek."

Silvana smiled slightly. "I know, Ken. I know."

"'Sides," Angelique said. "It's not pity if we actually care about you. I bet my dad can get your mom a good job. If you want."

Silvana, in answer, grinned broadly as they left the café.

~*~

"It feels like life is finally getting back on track," Evadne stated as they sat in the indoor lunchroom together.

"Yeah…" Eira muttered distractedly.

"What's up with you, Wright?" Angelique asked.

"Nothing, it's just…it's been two months since the Cyniclons have tried anything, and I'm starting to get worried. Remember last time then went a while without attacking?"

Murmurs of "Yeah" and "We nearly died" met her statement.

"Well, that time they only took a week. Now, it's been two months. I'm just worried that they're planning something big."

"Or," Kenna stated optimistically, "maybe they've given up."

"Yeah," Evadne agreed sarcastically, "and maybe the cafeteria food will be good for once."

"Yes, please, oh gods!" Kenna cried out, placing her hands over her heart.

" 'Gods'?" Evadne questioned.

"I don't discriminate, okay?"

"Do you know what 'discriminate' means?"

Kenna scratched her head. "It has something to do with…actually, no."

"Thought as much."

Kenna groaned loudly in annoyance with the sapphire Mew, letting her head drop to the table.

"Elemental differences?" Silvana asked Eira.

"Yep."

"Great."

Angelique rolled her eyes.

Life might be getting back on track, but the normal is still psychotic.


	20. Questions Undeserving of Answers

Another week came and went, with nothing to show for it. No attacks, no random visits, nothing. It was fairly driving them mad.

"Why don't they just do something already?" Kenna growled as they sat in the corner booth of the small pizzeria. "I hate waiting!"

"Well, unless you want to go after them yourself, that's what you'll have to do," Eira told her. Kenna groaned and put her head in her hands.

Silvana, at least, was happy. Angelique's father had ended up finding a job for her mother, complete with reasonable hours and a paycheck fat enough to line their pockets a little more.

"I say we just kick back and enjoy the downtime," she said, inciting a nod from Evadne.

The Greek smiled. "Yeah, guys. We've finally got some time just to have fun. We've had over two months of it! We shouldn't be sitting around waiting for an attack."

"Whatever," Angelique said dismissively. Evadne rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and eat your pizza," she ordered, taking a bite of her own slice.

"Whatever happened to fun and joy and hippy crap like that?" Silvana asked, mouth full.

In answer she received a shrug as well as many wrinkled noses.

"What?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Silva," Kenna said calmly, barely batting an eye.

"_Really_, don't."

~*~

"Two months…nothing. We've come up with nothing!" Kish ranted.

Pai, at his computers, sighed. "We know, Kish."

"They're just little girls! We should be able to take them!"

"We _know _Kish."

The green-haired alien fell back into his chair with a huff, head in his hands. "Why can't we, then?"

The elder thought a moment before answering carefully, "I don't think you'd like the answer."

"What he means," Tart butted in, "is: Do you really want him to tell you how much we suck?"

Kish, upon careful consideration, decided it'd be better to let it lie.

Some questions don't need answers.

Others just don't deserve them.

_~*~_

"I'm kinda wishing some cataclysmic event would happen just to save us all from this dreadful nervousness."

Evadne shot Angelique a look that clearly said, "Oh, would you please stop depressing us with your trademark dark humor?"

No one was quite certain how one look, especially from someone more gifted in the area of verbalizing rather than physically getting points across, could say so many words.

…Nor were they quite sure how they could have agreed so completely that _those_ were the words said.

"We've been spending _way_ too much time together," Kenna decreed. Her announcement was met with nods from the other four.

"What are we supposed to do?" Eira asked. "Avoid each other like the plague? Somehow I doubt that'd be possible."

Kenna shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, just that when you start knowing exactly what someone else is thinking, it starts to feel like there are too many people inside of one head."

"Yeah. Almost started talking all posh like Evadne and Angelique do yesterday," Silvana commented. Evadne raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with the way I speak?" she asked articulately.

"Not a-tall." The Italian smiled sweetly at her, though there was a mocking tone added to the accented words.

"Touche."

"Does anyone really understand what that means?" Angelique asked. "Everyone uses it, but they don't know what it really means!"

"What _does _it really mean, then?"

"…I don't know…"

Evadne laughed. "Lovely."

The blonde rolled her eyes heavenward, sighing in exasperation. "Let's just forget this conversation. Forget the cataclysm wish. Forget that we still don't know why they haven't attacked. Some questions don't need nor deserve answers."

Shrugging, not quite understanding, the others nodded.

"I have math homework, anyway," Silvana said. "I'd better get going."

And so the group fragmented, leaving the pizzeria just as the manager was coming over to tell them to get the heck out.

The door swung shut and the tired waiter changed the sign to "Closed," shaking his head at the five girls who had commandeered the restaurant for the evening.

If he noticed the change blowing in like the summer storms, he didn't say a word.

~*~

"It's time…"

There are questions still left deserving answers.


	21. Blowing in Like the Summer Storms

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I really didn't know what to do without it seeming random, broken, and…irksome.**

**Here's my apology, in the form of Chapter 20:**

"Something's coming."

Those words really shouldn't have come from Bianca Moretti's mouth as she was bidding her daughters goodbye. As it were, the sentence had started as: "Bye, girls! Remember to bundle up! And be careful!"

She had meant, of course, to be careful of the icy layer over the sidewalks. It was winter, and with winter came slipping, sliding, and broken bones. She hadn't meant those last two words to slip out. She didn't want her daughters to know about the nagging fear in the back of her mind, which had started the moment she woke up.

Francesca didn't notice, though she didn't seem to notice much these days. She was in a haze of excitement, because her college application came back accepted.

Silvana, on the other hand, paused from where she was getting out the box of cereal. Her free hand, grasped the necklace she wore so often. Bianca still couldn't understand where she'd gotten it. "It found me," was all she'd say.

"Yeah…finally," her younger daughter muttered eventually. "Sure take their time…."

Maybe she'd imagined it, because as soon as it came, Silvana was pulling the cereal out as she bid her goodbye.

Bianca left feeling as though there was something she had missed.

~*~

Kenna tilted her head, much like a dog might, as though listening for something.

"Kenna!" Eira and Silvana cried. "We've got to get to school!"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "Something's coming…."

Even the somewhat thick Scot felt it.

"I just had the urge to do the creepy little girl thing and go 'They're _HE-ere_'," Silvana told her.

"Oh, shut it."

Eira almost laughed, but stepped on a patch of ice and would have landed down hard if she hadn't remembered just in time that her element was ice. Instead, she ended up encasing her legs in ice until she could regain her balance.

"Cool trick," Kenna said.

"Thanks. Now melt it." She motioned to the icy patches that covered the remaining block to the school, and the redhead sighed. Steam rose from the cement as the patches melted.

"It feels good to use these powers without having to be in Mew form," she said as she twitched her fingers, heating the next stretch of walk. "Feels right, almost."

"Feels better not falling."

As they walked into the school, waiting in the main hallway for the bell to ring, joviality was forgotten. It was obvious others felt the shift in the air.

"Something's coming," Evadne said as they met up with her. "I can feel it."

"Everyone can," Angelique's voice came whispery, as though she was much too tired. "I was up all night because of the feeling in the back of my brain. It was a new moon."

"Isn't it full moons that are supposed to drive people crazy?"

Angelique shrugged.

~*~

The teacher twitched all through homeroom, and as the day went on the five became tenser and tenser.

"I wish they'd just do something already," they would mutter to themselves in anger.

It was the waiting game.

And they _hated_ it.

"Finally, _finally_, it feels like they're ready to do something, and _nothing!_" Kenna shrieked.

For once Evadne had nothing to say in contradiction.

"Wait, okay? Just wait," Eira soothed her bristling friend, whose words were slowly becoming thicker with a Scottish brogue.

"I'm done with waiting! I hate it! I'm fire! I burn and burn and keep going until I've fizzled out completely! I don't wait for things to happen! I _make_ things happen!" She clenched her hands to keep flames from bursting forth. Her eyes averted in anger. "I hate this."

Silvana placed a hand on her shoulder. "S'all right. We'll live. We've survived everything else. A little waiting never killed anybody." She offered a smile. "Except when they waited so long they keeled over and died from starvation, lack of sleep, and old age." Kenna almost cracked a smile, but couldn't find it in her.

"Something's coming. For sanity's sake, it had better come soon."

Four heads turned to whispery-voiced Angelique, who managed to look wise despite the knots in her hair and bags under her eyes.

"What sanity?"

~*~

"Are you sure about this?"

"…Yes."

"You don't _sound_ sure."

Silence passed. The second speaker did not answer the first.

"Fine. Don't answer me."

Yet again there was no answer but for an aggravated glance thrown his way by the silent companion.

"This is one of the moment in which I feel as though I hate you extremely."

"…Is that so?"

The speaker looked at his hands, and sighed, nodding almost imperceptibly. And then he began shaking his head, saying, "No, not you. I don't hate you. I just…I really hate this fighting. Why are we fighting?"

"To save our home." Emotion, wry humor, passed briefly over his face as he then said, "Ironic, isn't it, that that is the same reason for which the Mews are fighting?"

"Yeah…cruel irony."

~*~

Evening had come and yet the "something" still hadn't. Frigid chill permeated the air, and the café had been more packed than ever, full with people escaping the cold winter air.

Something was blowing in like a summer storm, or like the blizzards that followed the wind and struck the people unawares. Unfortunately, though, everyone in the city was aware that something was coming on that day, and yet nothing had come.

"Closing time," Eira stated as she walked into the kitchen where Silvana was washing dishes and Angelique was cleaning off the countertops. The door was standing wide open so that they had contact with the other two, who were throwing insults back and forth as they cleaned the tables and put up the chairs.

"Why haven't they struck?" Angelique, whisper-voiced still though it had been a full day, asked. She gazed out the window onto the busy street.

"The moon won't be full for a while yet," Silvana said flippantly as she washed the dishes, and the others stopped their work to look at her, wondering why she was mentioning this. "The plants have all died. It's so very cold, everything is frozen. Do you know what this means?" She turned around to face them with her green eyes calm and face emotionless.

Shaken heads and a chorus of four variants of "No" met her. She leaned back into the counter, arms crossed, eyes gazing above their heads and out the window, looking for all the world as though she didn't have a single care in it.

"It means that the only one of us with much power is Eira. Without a full or even partially full moon, Angelique is practically powerless, as we've seen today." She motioned to whisper-voiced, haggard Angelique, who didn't look putout, but did look vaguely accepting. "The plants are dead or hibernating because of the winter, but for the evergreens, but we don't have many of those around here. My power comes from the plants, so where's my power when they're all dead? And Kenna's power comes from the heat, the sun, warmth. That trick she did this morning with melting the ice was cute, but not powerful or stupendous or anything. And Evadne needs water, but the water is frozen into ice. Therefore Eira, who thrives in ice and snow, is the only one with power."

"Yeah, and…?" Kenna goaded, trying to get her to continue on and get to the point.

"When night comes, it'll be colder. Kenna, you might not even have power enough to melt ice. They're waiting for night to fall. The perfect night. The night when all of us will be powerless. One alone isn't enough to stop whatever they've planned. We're done for."

"What about Amatista and Azul?" Evadne asked. "They don't get their power from any outside sources."

"Yeah, but Amatista still can't remember half of her life, and Azul doesn't want to get caught up in the fight again, remember?" Eira reminded them. "I doubt they'll be much help."

"So we're on our own?"

"Looks that way."

They turned to Silvana: Fearless Leader, the Silvana she was in times of crisis. At the moment, there was a crisis.

Silvana was silent staring out the window. And then suddenly she was animated. "We need a plan."

So work was finished and plans were made, and just as they locked up the café, the summer storm or winter blizzard blew in.

"Hello, Mews."

The Cyniclons had arrived.

And they brought the devil's army with them.


	22. The Battle Rages On

**AAAAAAAHHH!!! GOMENNASAI!! I'm sorry I left you at a cliffy!! Don't kill me!!!**

**Angry Readers: BAKA! (Forms angry mobs, complete with torches and pitchforks)**

**(Whilst running away) SORRY!! Please enjoy this chapter, and DON'T KILL ME!**

**I am Satan: No, they didn't steal your army. Sorry. They just call it the "devil's army" because that's what it looks like to them.**

**Recap:**

_The Cyniclons had arrived._

_And they brought the devil's army with them._

**ONWARD:**

"MEW EMERALD METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW RUBY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW DIAMOND METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW SAPPHIRE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MOONSTONE METAMORPHOSIS!"

Fssst…

"Nothing happened."

"Well aware of that, Kenna!" Evadne shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Eira cried angrily, glaring up at the aliens who caused their strife. Their devil's army of monsters ravaged the city, searching for the Mew Aqua they so desperately needed…

Yes, that was it.

"Girls!" Shirogane yelled, coming through the door with something clutched in his hands. "Use these!" He tossed the something into the air. Five new pendants.

Each girl caught the one destined for her. Not a chain anymore, but a choker-necklace, the gem the same, but set in metal amulets.

Swiftly they traded the old for the new as the screams of the innocent and the sounds of battle raged around them. A few brave souls clutched what weapons they owned, battling against the deformed creatures the Cyniclons had brought.

"MEW ROYAL EMERALD METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ROYAL RUBY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ROYAL DIAMOND METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ROYAL SAPPHIRE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ROYAL MOONSTONE METAMORPHOSIS!"

A blast of light, and the familiar feeling of becoming a Mew, though little was familiar about their new forms.

Silvana, naturally, emerged first. Her hair was still shoulder length, unlike her previous Mew form, but maintained the green streaks. Her antlers remained as well, but a crown of leaf-shaped emeralds was set on her head. A green camouflage-patterned shirt and black cargo-pants replaced the leaf clothing she had previously worn, and though the boots looked the same, they were made of what seemed to be strong leather, not cloth.

Then there was Kenna. Hair still fire-red, but in a bob, the devil horns had extended and a ruby crown on her head. She wore an orange leotard with a red, orange, and yellow tutu. Glossy red ballet slippers completed the ensemble, and large red bat wings (bigger than she herself) fluttered on her back.

Eira wore an ice blue tunic over white tights with ice blue platform shoes. A white belt cinched the tunic around her waist, and held dual scabbards. Her hair was a shimmering white with metallic ice blue tips, and a diamond tiara sat low on her brow.

Evadne was two-legged in her new Mew form, but instead of feet she had flippers. Blue scales extended up her legs, and up her arms. She wore a blue bathing suit with a blue miniskirt, sea foam green wave-designs adorning both. Her hair was blue-black and on her head was a sapphire-encrusted diadem.

Angelique's hair was pixie-cut, still moon-silver, and her halo still floating above her head, though it was more like a crown than a halo. Her angel wings weren't as big as Kenna's bat wings, but were close, and her odd outfit of her previous form was now a silver baby-doll tee and silver skinny-jeans. Silver Converse shoes adorned her feet.

"I could get used to this," Eira, short for her height and thus quite liking the platform shoes, said.

"That's nice, but let's get started!" Silvana shouted eagerly, crying out, "Royal Emerald Forest Duo!" Her hands outstretched to draw the two green and black pistols from the air as they appeared. "Oh, weapons of mass destruction. Gee." She held them for a moment, contemplating why on earth she'd been given _guns_ of all things. Then she shrugged, deciding not to dwell on it.

"Royal Ruby Devil Batons!" Kenna's weapon was no longer a pitchfork, which made her somewhat sad, but instead two dancing batons of ebony with rubies capping each end.

"Royal Diamond Ice Twins!" Eira drew from her scabbards a pair of swords with hilts of ice blue metal and blades of clear diamond. "Hm…nice."

"Royal Sapphire Water Pair!" In her hands Evadne held a pair of blue riding crops, which left her confused.

"Royal Moonstone Angel Song!" For a second, Angelique was very confused at what appeared in her hands, before she realized it was a silver microphone stand. She had thought for just a second that she would be getting another stringed instrument.

And so, new and improved, the Mews leapt into battles with the grotesque creatures destroying their home.

"Kenna, watch out!" Silvana screamed, diving between her best friend and one of the creatures, firing off a round of shots at it as she did so.

"Thanks, Silva!" Kenna breathed, twirling her batons and taking out two with each. She danced around another creature, and with a shout of, "Royal Ruby Fire!" shot four beams of fire (one from each gem), turning several of the creatures into little scorches on the pavement.

Meanwhile, Eira was battling a large number of the creatures. Being the only one of the five who was actually at full power, she felt the need to take on more than she probably should have, but she managed just fine.

"Royal Moonstone Melody!" Angelique yelled. She sang into her microphone, and the singing became screeching that had several of the creatures writhing in pain. She continued singing/screeching as she used the mike-stand much like a quarterstaff.

Evadne had yet to figure out the power of her weapons, and just kept beating at the creatures that came near, until, aggravated beyond belief, she screamed in frustration, "ROYAL SAPPHIRE TYPHOON!"

From the tips of her riding crops came a tsunami of water that transformed into a stampede of horses. The water-horses trampled the creatures beneath their hooves before finally running out of steam, so to speak, and turning into an anticlimactic trickle of water.

"All right, nasties!" Eira shouted at the creatures she was battling. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got an idiot to behead. Silvana, Kenna, some help?"

"Sure thing!" The two stood at the ready, and Eira came running up. Linking their hands to make a sort of platform, Eira placed her foot on it and they launched her into the air.

"Show off!" Silvana shouted, laughing as her friend did several flips in the air before finally meeting her target and bringing him to the ground with that lovely thing called gravity.

"Looks like I've got the upper hand this time," she said, foot placed on his chest. "So, shall we start up where we left off last time?" For a moment it seemed as though he would smile, but his face remained impassive as he twisted her leg.

She crashed to the ground and was up in a second. "You know the rules, right?"

"There are rules?" he replied in monotone.

"Of course." She grinned at him. He didn't know how she could be grinning in such a situation, but she was. "See, without rules, where's the fairness. I can't have you just teleporting off to the top of a skyscraper and leaving me in the dust." That time he smirked, almost invisibly. "So, no teleporting, floating, or doing things that are impossible for someone flightless, like me, to do."

"So be it."

And so their fight began.

~*~

"_We can't just leave them to fight on their own!" _Ichigo cried in Japanese.

"_What do you want me to do? You know that it could kill you to be injected again!"_ Shirogane protested.

"_They're just kids,"_ Lettuce fretted. _"Look how many monsters there are. They're even more advanced than the Chimera Animas we used to fight. They'll tear the girls apart!"_

"We can help," an accented voice said in English.

"I thought you said you were leaving the fight," Shirogane said.

"We were. Unfortunately, it followed us. Besides, we owe them a favor."

Shirogane sighed in relief. "Thank you, Azul, Amatista."

"It is the least we can do," the purple-haired Spanish girl replied, smiling softly. "After all, they saved me from making _un_ _malo_ mistake."

The brother and sister pair exited the café, and leaped into the fray.

"_Isn't there something we can do to help?"_ Mint asked, looking with uncharacteristic concern out the window at the battle raging.

"_You could take the frying pans and go beat the monsters down if you so wish,"_ Keiichiro suggested with a smile.

The five original Mews looked at each other, before heading to the kitchen.

"_I…didn't mean it seriously."_

Shirogane, meanwhile, was laughing. _"Don't worry, Keiichiro. They'll be fine."_

The five returned, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce with frying pans, Zakuro with a rolling pin, and Pudding wielding a meat cleaver. They left the café, determined, and soon they, too, were fighting in the battle.

"Should we…?"

Shirogane looked between Keiichiro and the window, before saying, _"Fine,"_ and leading his friend to the kitchen. They emerged carrying steak tenderizers and butcher knifes, and went out to do battle.

~*~

"Oh my God!" Blanca Moretti screamed as she ran through the chaos-stricken streets. "Oh my God! Silvana! Silvana, where are you?" Her youngest daughter had not returned home from her job, and now this—this _horror movie _was taking place and she was no where to be found!

"Eira? Eira, can you hear me?" Blanca heard another voice calling.

"Excuse me!" she yelled. "You're Eira's mother, Bryn, right?"

The woman nodded, frantically asking, "Have you seen her? Is she with your daughter?"

"No, I can't find either of them!"

"Mom!" Francesca screamed, approaching them. "Mom!" She was carrying what looked like a metal pipe in one hand, and a large cast-iron pan in the other. She shoved the pan into her mother's hands. "I didn't want you out here without a weapon!" To prove her point, she cracked her pipe down on a monster's head as it approached Bryn Wright from behind.

The woman dove into an alley and returned with a discarded crowbar a minute later. "Let's go! I think they may still be at the café!"

They ran through the streets, avoiding the strange creatures and fighting them when they had no choice.

They passed a redheaded woman wielding a rifle, and she called out to them, "Blanca! Bryn! Have you seen the girls?"

"We think they're still at the café," Francesca answered for her mother.

So Jean Slater joined the band of concerned mothers and sister.

"There it is!" Bryn said, spotting the café. And then she asked, spotting the strange girls battling, "Who are those girls?"

"I've heard of them!" Francesca cried. "Those are the Mews!"

"Royal Emerald Bullet!" one of the 'Mews' shouted as she pointed her dual guns. A burst of green light shot from them and disintegrated the monster before her.

"Silva!" a fiery ballerina. "Watch out!" She used her batons to beat down a monster that had come up on the gun-slinging Mew from behind.

" 'Silva'…?" Blanca murmured. "Isn't that what Kenna calls Silvana?"

"Thanks, Ken!" the girl shouted to the ballerina.

"Oh my God…" Blanca nearly fainted.

A brunette man that she recognized as Keiichiro, one of her daughter's employers, approached them, shouting, "Quickly, get in the café!" He ushered them in and closed and locked the door behind them.

"Calm down, Mom!" Francesca patted her mother's back as she hyperventilated.

"Those…Mews…Kenna…and Silvana…" she gasped.

The man smiled. "Er…yes…about that…."

"What did you do to my baby?" Jean demanded, pointing her rifle at him.

"Why don't we go somewhere safer and I'll explain?" He waved them into a basement laboratory, and they sat down on the floor.

"Now will you tell us?" Bryn demanded.

"Yes. Ah…you see, many millennia ago, before humans existed, beings called Cyniclons inhabited our planet. A calamity forced them to move to a new planet, one with harsh weather and very dangerous conditions. They returned, several years ago, to find humans killing their beautiful planet, and, naturally angry, they attacked. Ryou Shirogane's father devised the Mew Project, which would implant the genes of Red Data species into humans, making them Mews, whom could fight the Cyniclons and their Chimera Animas. This took place in Japan.

"Eventually, it was revealed that a pure substance called a Mew Aqua could help the Cyniclons make their planet more livable. We gave them the Mew Aqua and they left. Unfortunatley it seems to not have worked for as long as we'd suspected, and now they are back, attacking New York City.

It would have been fatal to re-inject the original Mews, and so a new Mew Project was started, which instead implanted humans with the chemical makeup of gemstones. It is impossible to tell which person will be injected, because it chooses the people itself. With the original Mews, the DNA manifested itself in a tattoo-like mark, but with the 'Mew Gems' it became a physical thing, the pendants.

"The girls came to work here, for Ryou Shirogane and I, so that we could help them battle the Cyniclons. And that's really all there is to it."

"So my baby's okay? This chemical makeup didn't hurt her or anything?" Jean asked, looking relieved when Keiichiro nodded. "Good. Then I'm gonna go help my baby!"

"Me too!" Bryn and Blanca agreed.

"No way am I letting my little sis get hurt," Francesca vowed. "But would it hurt to get something better than a rusty pipe?"

Keiichiro smiled and led them to the kitchen, where he handed Francesca a meat cleaver. Bryn, Blanca, and Jean stated that what they had was fine for them, and all four women left the café to help their families.

The battle raged on.

**My longest chapter yet, I do believe! A full four pages long! Please review, and I'll be ready with the new chapter soon!!**

**|  
\/**


	23. What Makes a Killer and What Ends a War

**Aw…I love my reviewers so freaking much! You're awesome!!**

**In regards to the story, I have a feeling that it is drawing to a close, because I don't think I can squeeze much more juice out of the orange of my plot. I may write a sequel, and I'll give you a rundown of the plot next chapter, if you want.**

**Hey, sorry if I didn't explain Evadne's weapons in enough detail, it's just that there isn't really all that much detail to explain. It's a pair of blue riding crops. All there is to it.**

**Oh, BTW: Cookies to whoever can tell me why there are horses in Evadne's attack!**

**ONWARD!**

There's always a moment in battle when the opponent sees that the tides are changing.

That moment came when several hundred brave souls poured from their apartments and townhouses, wielding makeshift weaponry of all sorts, and joined the fight.

Though they were terrified of these horror movie creatures, they knew that they could not stay in their homes and let the few courageous fighters lose the battle.

Silvana smiled as she saw what was happening. They weren't alone in this. Goodwill always won out over fright.

So a crazy teenager laughing maniacally and holding a pair of guns probably isn't the most comforting sight, but Kenna knew when she heard it that everything was going to be okay.

"Guys!" Evadne shouted out. They spun to look at her, forgetting their own fights, because the terror in their normally calm friend's voice was heart stopping.

What she was pointing to with one shaking finger made their blood freeze, boil, and freeze again.

"THOSE BAKAS!" Kenna shrieked, falling to her knees in anger and exhaustion, wheezing, "Those…idiots…. I swear…I'm gonna rip their heads…off…."

There was the largest, ugliest, evilest creature they had ever seen. And here it came right when they thought they could win this.

"ACK! Let go, you foul excuse for a sentient being!"

The cry came from Eira, who, in her moment of distraction, had been caught by the Cyniclon she had been fighting.

"I don't think I will."

In response, Eira began shouting out every insult she could think of, in every language she could think of. Because she happened to be a genius, she knew a lot of languages.

"I hope she didn't say what I think she said," Bryn Wright muttered to herself upon hearing her daughter's words.

"What are we gonna do?" Silvana asked.

"Well, killing it would seem like the best option."

"Thanks, Angel. Really, what I'd be lost without you."

"Um, help?" Eira pleaded, slight sarcasm but mostly desperation in her voice.

"Let me handle this," Silvana said, taking aim. "I'm not quite sure how, but I know that if you don't let go of her I'll take your ear off." She put her fingers menacingly on each trigger, quite ready to follow through.

The Cyniclon teleported off, leaving Eira, bewildered but relieved, behind. "Thank God, Silvana! Now let's get that thing!" When even Eira couldn't come up with a better word, there really isn't much more to be said.

Kenna flew forward to beat the thing with her batons, shouting, "Royal Ruby Fire!" and blasting it with flames, but it seemed unaffected.

Eira's thoughts scrambled. The Mew Aqua, wasn't that what the aliens needed? They fought to save their home, their only home…

She closed her eyes as Silvana's bullets bounced ineffectively off the tough hide of the creature, even with the extra power of her Mew attack backing them. There had to be some way…

"Guys!" she shouted. "Let's combine our attacks!"

Silvana and Kenna sent sideways glances at each other, wondering if something like that was going to work when everything else hadn't. Evadne and Angelique agreed readily enough, though, coming to stand next to their ice-based friend.

"Emerald…"

"Ruby…"

"Diamond…"

"Sapphire…"

"Moonstone…"

"ROYAL COMBINE!" they shouted in unison.

Their weapons flew from their hands to combine into a strange giant wand with five handles on the stem. Each handle was one of their colors, and the star at the end swirled between green, red, ice blue, dark blue, and silver.

"Is this too cliché?" Evadne asked the others. They shrugged and grabbed their handles.

"ROYAL GEMSTONE OBLITERATION!" they shouted, the words coming to them as naturally as their individual attacks. A beam that encompassed all the colors of the rainbow shot forth from the star, straight into the sky.

"I think we missed…" Kenna muttered.

"No we didn't!" Silvana corrected her, pointing up. The beam was slowly spreading out and splitting, rushing through the entire city and destroying the remaining monsters before coming back into one super-powered shot and slamming full-on into the giant, disintegrating it instantly.

"Nice," Angelique murmured as the wand disappeared.

A strangled scream came from beside them, and they spun to see Silvana holding the green-haired Cyniclon hostage, one gun at his throat and the other pressed into his temple.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," she hissed. He remained silent. Whether this was out of fear or self-preservation was indeterminate.

"Because you're not a killer, Silva," Kenna answered for him, sounding wise beyond her years and education.

"I killed those monsters didn't I? Doesn't that make me a killer?"

"No. You were trying to keep your home and family safe. And besides, I doubt those creatures count as intelligent beings. It's like squishing a spider: Did you kill it? Yeah. Does it make you a killer? No way." Silvana still showed no signs of releasing her captive, and Kenna's voice hardened. "I can't tell you what you should and shouldn't do, Silva, but I know that you will regret this for as long as you live. You're not a murderer, Silva, but if you kill him now you will be."

Silvana closed her eyes and backed away, her arms hanging limp at her sides and her guns dangling from her thin fingers. She didn't look like Silvana: Fearless Leader anymore. Instead she looked like Silva: Confused Teenager.

"Sorry guys," she whispered. Kenna shook her head, waving the apology away as she hugged her friend.

"It's okay. I won't hold it against you. Truth be told I was considering doing the same thing," Evadne confided.

Eira came up, sheathing her swords and asking them all, "Let's put the fighting behind us, okay? I've got a marvelous idea."

"Marvelous idea?" The purple-haired alien raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

She smiled at him, and said, "Let's get things cleaned up before we discuss any details. But I was thinking maybe a partnership between our races would be a good idea. Wars like these are awful things."


	24. Hope for the Future

**Hey, here I am. This may be the final chapter! First story I've ever finished, how about that? But don't worry, keep reading, I may even make a sequel if you want!**

**I am Satan: Sorry about bombing the fight scene, by the way. Not very good at those…**

They sat in the café, sipping coffee and nursing injuries at dawn. It had taken several hours to get the city cleaned up and to help all those in need, and now finally they had returned to the café to hear Eira's plan.

"Are you going to tell us yet, or leave us in suspense?" Angelique asked Eira, who sat across from her, now in her human form and leaning back in her chair, head on her chest.

"Gimme a minute. God, I'm tired." She took another sip of her coffee before leaning forward towards her audience. "From what I hear, you guys," she motioned towards the aliens, "need Mew Aquas every few years to keep your planet inhabitable, and Earth has an abundance of them. You also have technology we don't have. So, my idea is this: We start a trade. Earth gives you Mew Aquas and you give us your eco-friendly technology. In time we can probably learn to live together, sharing cultures and possibly even sharing planets." She leaned back again and downed the rest of her coffee. "What do you say? Shall we put the war behind us and move forward into an age of peace and friendship?"

"How do we know you won't use our technology against us?" the little alien, Tart, spoke up.

"How do we know you won't attack us again? We don't, you don't. We just have to trust each other," Eira explained as though she knew this would come up. "Face it, we need each other, because both our planets are dying, and we each have what the other needs to save them."

The purple-haired one, Pai, rolled his eyes. "Fine. We have an accord."

Eira smiled again, as though she knew that this, too, would happen. "Great. Now all we have to do is convince our governments."

~*~

They went home eventually, to get their much-needed sleep, and in the morning plans were made to contact their governments and put Eira's idea into action.

It took several months, during which the Mews became certifiable celebrities, but eventually everything was running smoothly. Mew Aquas and other Earth products were being traded with the Cyniclons, and they were in exchange giving their eco-friendly technology to the people of Earth. Many families of both races had moved to the other planet, and there was a steady stream of contact between each.

"So, are you the Republic of Earth yet, or still your separate countries?" Pai asked Eira, bringing up a topic of much conflict that had been tossed around for at least two months at that point.

"Eh, we're working on it. I think the biggest problem is that we all have different languages, and we've been split for so long it's hard to see how the Republic could work," she responded as she sat down on the park bench with him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I hope we do soon. But anyway, how are things on your planet?"

"They're fine. The Mew Aquas you've given us have worked wonders, as has the exposure to such different cultures."

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" Eira asked, looking across the park at a Cyniclon child walking with a human child on the sidewalk. "It seems like things are working out wonderfully." A group of older human children came up to the pair and knocked the small Cyniclon to the ground. "There'll always be prejudice and racism, of course," the Cyniclon's human companion picked up a branch from the ground and chased the older children away, "but I think we can work past it."

Pai, looking at the scene she had been watching, smiled as the human child's mother rushed over and swept both children into a hug. "Yes, I'm sure we can."

"Hey, did you hear?" Eira said, changing the subject. "There's been talk that the Mew Project and Mew Gem Project are going global. They're making it free choice to become a Mew of either type, though Ryou still has to work out the bugs in the original Mew Project."

" 'Bugs'?"

"You know, like the randomly transforming into an animal and the fact that the genes fade out over time, making it fatal for new genes to be implanted. Apparently Mew Gem doesn't have those issues because it's the chemical makeup, not DNA, that is implanted into the subject's cells. But still, they're thinking about making it a free choice thing, so that there isn't just the five of us."

"I see."

"Yup. They're even going to open an academy to teach new Mews how to use their powers."

"It sounds as though they've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yeah. If I didn't know better I'd think Ryou had been planning this from Day One." Eira picked apart a dandelion in distraction. "But I guess they know what they're doing."

She spotted her friends across the park and stood. "Sorry, but I've got to go. We're supposed to be holding a press conference in half an hour. See you."

He nodded and teleported as she rushed across the grass to the other Mews.

"So how goes it with the worlds?" Silvana asked as she approached.

"Everything's fine. Both planets are on the way to recovery."

"Great! No more holes in the ozone layer!" Kenna cheered.

"Let's hope."

And so the five walked off to their press conference, reveling in the glory of saving two planets and bringing together two races.

There is hope for the future, if only you put some work into it.

_Fin._

**OKAY!!! Before you click your way out of here I have one more thing to say! I am planning on making a sequel to this, called ****The New Revolution****. It's set at least two decades after the end of this, and follows the story of a young girl who wants to be the best Mew ever, and a young alien who must deal with the racism against her kind.**

**Tell me if that plotline sounds good to you, or if I should just kill it dead and stop trying!**

**Review  
****|  
V**


End file.
